Haciendo frente al desastre
by LadySkyBlue
Summary: AU- Semi adaptación de la novela Caballo de Fuego de Florencia Bonelli. Ella es rescatadora. Él un luchador. Será en París donde la atracción que se inspiran los unirá. Sin embargo, los secretos que ambos guardan celosamente pondrán en riesgo no sólo su amor, sino sus vidas. Futuro Rated M (ya me conocen lol) Pésimo sumario y otro tanto el título.
1. Chapter 1

Haciendo frente al desastre

Luego del Incidente de Raccoon, Claire Redfield, una cirujana pediátrica y miembro de la naciente Terrasave, se embarca en un viaje con destino a Europa para cumplir con su promesa; luchar contra el bioterrorismo. En el camino, conocerá a Leon S Kennedy, un hombre excéntrico y poderoso, dueño de una empresa de seguridad que, en realidad, oculta actividades de defensa y espionaje al mejor postor. Será en París donde la atracción que se inspiran los unirá. Sin embargo, los secretos que ambos guardan celosamente pondrán en riesgo no sólo su amor, sino sus vidas.

._.

_._

._.

 **Bueno gente, acá les traigo mi primer fic de Leon y Claire. Antes de que comiencen a leer el primer capítulo, quisiera que tuvieran en cuenta un par de cosas. Para esta historia, me inspiré en la versión de Resident Evil Damnation para Leon, y en la versión de Resident Evil Degeneration para Claire. Y otra cosita es que al ser un AU semi adaptado a una novela (digo semi, porque la he reformado lo suficiente como para que se note mi modo de escribir) notará que en algunos casos, algunos personajes y la linea de tiempo en se desarrolla la historia no son del todo canónicos, pero descuiden que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que los ligeros Ooc no sean desagradables. Eso es todo por ahora.**

 ** _Descargo de responsabilidad:_ No soy dueña de Resident Evil ni de sus personajes asociados.**

 **._.**

 **_._**

 **._.**

 _Aeropuerto Internacional, Washington DC, 31 de Diciembre de 1998._

Se quedó mirándola porque la muchacha, al ponerse en cuclillas para extraer algo de su mochila, rozó el piso con las puntas del cabello. Estaba acostumbrado a las largas cabelleras: a la de sus amantes, la de algunas de sus empleadas, incluso al millar de contactos femeninos que poseía alrededor del mundo. "A la de Ángela", pensó, y apretó el celular en el puño. Le dolía pronunciar ese nombre.

Ahí seguía la joven, hurgando en la mochila mientras acariciaba el cerámico del piso con el pelo. En honor a la verdad, nunca había visto un cabello tan llamativo, en esa tonalidad nacarada entre el castaño y rojizo que no alcanzaba a ser pelirrojo del todo. Se movió con la intención de estudiarle el rostro.

Lo interrumpió el sonido de su celular.

_ " _Allô?"_

 __ "Leon, c'est moi. André_ "

 __ "À la fin, André._ Llevo rato tratando de ubicarte"

_ "¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué se debe el apuro?"

_ "Es para pedirte un favor. Estoy en el aeropuerto de Washington y necesito conseguir un asiento en el próximo vuelo de American Air Lines. El que parte a las catorce" —André guardó silencio— " _Allô?_ André, ¿sigues ahí?"

_ "Sí, sí, disculpa. Es que me has sorprendido. ¿Tú, un asiento en un vuelo comercial? ¿Y tu avión?"

A Leon le fastidió la pregunta. Lo adjudicaba a su profesión, tal vez a su temperamento, lo cierto era que rara vez admitía de buen grado los interrogatorios. No por nada había abandonado su brillante carrera militar para abrir su propia agencia de seguridad e inteligencia privada, La Mercure. Obedecer órdenes sin cuestionar la finalidad de sus propios actos, no era lo suyo. Después de todo, sí, se debía a su carácter, y quizá, como consecuencia de éste, era bueno en lo que hacía. Si pedía un favor al novio de una de sus amistades más influyentes, Ashley Graham, hija del reciente presidente de USA, razonó, bien podía hacer una excepción.

_ "Volé a Washington en mi avión. Al tratar de despegar hoy, percibí una vibración en el fuselaje que no me gustó y decidí no arriesgarme. Los técnicos no lo verán hasta dentro de dos días. Y a mí me urge estar mañana en París. Tengo una reunión muy importante" — Había dado demasiada información. El humor comenzó a agriársele.

_ "¿Cuál avión? ¿El Learjet 45?"

Leon elevó los ojos al cielo, al tiempo que escuchaba la voz de Ashley:

_ "André, déjalo en paz. Lo fastidias con tantas preguntas"

_ "Hablo de mi nuevo avión, el Gulfstream V. La cuestión es, André, que necesito estar en París mañana por la mañana"

_ "Pues compra un pasaje y ven"

Leon apretó los dientes. En ocasiones le resultaba difícil comprender de qué modo el futuro esposo de la hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos había alcanzado una posición tan encumbrada en el directorio de una de las aerolíneas más grande del mundo; también le costaba entender el gusto de Ashley.

_ "André, estoy llamándote porque la vendedora de American Air Lines acaba de decirme que no hay lugares libres en primera clase, sólo en ejecutiva. Con esa promoción que lanzaron para la primera clase…"

_ "Sí. Viajan dos, paga uno" —interpuso André— "Queremos darle un impulso a la primera clase de nuestro flamante Boeing 777"

_ "Sí, muy buena promoción" —ironizó Leon. — "Viajan dos, paga uno, y la primera clase se quedó sin sitios. Y no pienso viajar en ejecutiva. Necesito dormir. Mañana tengo que trabajar"

_ "Leon, mañana festejaremos el Año Nuevo. ¿Piensas trabajar?"

_ "André, a _mis clientes_ les importa un pimiento el Año Nuevo. Y por supuesto se disponen a arruinar mi primer día del año. ¿Me consigues ese maldito lugar en primera clase, _por favor_?"

_ "Veré qué puedo hacer"

_ "¡Eres uno de los directores de la American!" —Se dio vuelta, movido por la impaciencia— "¿A qué te refieres con…?" —Enmudeció.

 __ "¿Allô?_ ¿Leon?"

La muchacha se hallaba a pocos metros, frente a él. La flanqueaban unas personas. Sonreía, elevando los pómulos, abriendo grandes los ojos como si también hubiese algo de sorpresa involucrada en su expresión. " _Es preciosa_."

_ "¿Leon?"

_ "Sí, sí, aquí estoy"

_ "Asegúrate ese sitio en clase ejecutiva. Yo me ocuparé de que te pasen a primera en cuanto abordes el avión"

Telefoneó a su contacto en la federal y le pidió, con palabras veladas, que se ocupase de allanarle el camino hasta el avión; iba armado y no deseaba polemizar con ningún funcionario de cuarta categoría acerca de la propiedad de subir a un vuelo comercial con su Wing Shooter, una VP70 9 milímetros calzada bajo el chaleco del traje. A pesar de su ánimo festivo —después de todo, era 31 de diciembre por la tarde—, el agente no dudó en cumplir lo solicitado: el señor Kennedy pagaba muy bien por sus servicios.

Leon guardó el celular y caminó hacia el mostrador. A pesar de que la empleada hablaba un buen francés, se dirigió a ella en inglés, su segunda lengua por defecto.

_ "Compraré ese pasaje de clase ejecutiva que me ofreció recién"

_ "Enseguida lo emito" —Tecleó hasta preguntar— "¿Nombre?"

_ "Leon Scott Kennedy"

_ "¿Número de pasaporte?"

Más tecleo.

Leon metió la mano en el bolsillo interno del saco. De la billetera, extrajo una tarjeta negra con la cabeza de un centurión romano en plateado. La empleada disimuló su asombro. Se trataba de la tarjeta _Centurion_ de American Airlines. El frío del metal le confirmó lo que se decía: no era de plástico sino de titanio, y el aspecto del hombre que acababa de dársela, en traje de seda azul oscuro de corte perfecto y unos Serengeti que le velaban los ojos, le ratificó que no cualquiera la poseía, sólo aquellos clientes VIP a los que sus gastos anuales superaban a los doscientos cincuenta mil dólares.

_ "Señor Kennedy, nuestra aerolínea le ofrece un salón muy confortable para que espere su vuelo" — La empleada extendió un mapa del aeropuerto y con una lapicera azul, encerró en un círculo la ubicación del lugar y prosiguió con un par más de indicaciones y beneficios a las que Leon se limitó a inclinar la cabeza.

No hubo sonrisas ni palabras. Estaba de mal humor. No se trataba de un estado de ánimo inusual; en general, destacaba por el aire de gravedad de sus facciones; la gente lo encontraba frío y reservado, de un humor velado por el sarcasmo y no más. Contratiempos como la falla de su avión de última generación servían para aumentar su reputación de huraño.

A metros del mostrador, lo abordó la tripulación del Gulfstream V. El capitán le informó:

_ "Tendremos que pasar la noche en la ciudad, señor. Quizá dos, hasta que los técnicos revisen la nave"

_ "Capitán" —habló Leon— "Sé que juzga exagerada mi decisión de no volar"

_ "¡En absoluto, señor Kennedy!"

El capitán, un francés que apenas alcanzaba los pectorales de Leon, se quitó la gorra y la sacudió para subrayar su afirmación. Él no pecaría de imprudente al contradecir al señor Kennedy, piloto de guerra condecorado.

Leon se despidió de la tripulación del Gulfstream V, que se encargaría de llevarlo de regreso al Aeropuerto de Le Bourget, a doce kilómetros al norte de París, y se dirigió hacia el mostrador de la clase ejecutiva. En su camino, pasó cerca del grupo en el que se hallaba la muchacha pelirroja. Buscó una pared —jamás se quedaba quieto con la espalda expuesta, hábito adquirido durante sus años de adiestramiento— y se ubicó para observarla. Una joven, de piel blanca y cabellos oscuros y cortos, se recostaba sobre ella, apoyando el codo sobre su hombro izquierdo. También la circundaban un hombre y una mujer mayor, y una adolescente que guardaba cierto parecido con la joven morocha. Se preguntó quién emprendería el viaje; todos se alineaban frente a los mostradores de la clase turista.

_ "Mi hermano" —dijo la pelirroja— "Me aseguró que vendría. No quiero irme sin despedirme de él"

_ "Claire" —dijo la compañera— "tu hermano es divino, todo un héroe condecorado, lleno de obligaciones y además está tan bueno que raja la tierra, pero confiar en él es peor que confiar en un político"

_ "¡Moira, por amor de Dios!" —se enojó la señora a su lado.

_ "Mamá, sabes que es verdad"

_ "Puede ser" —admitió "Claire", con una sonrisita condescendiente— "pero es mi hermano, Moira, y quiero creer que si me prometió que vendría, cumplirá"

_ "Hablando de Roma…" —intervino el hombre mayor con una sonrisa ladeada, y señaló hacia la entrada del aeropuerto.

_ "Bueno, bueno" —apuntó la tal Moira—, parece que Chris Redfield se ha decidido a salir de entre los muertos caminantes para bendecirnos con su presencia. ¡Ah, no!" — Soltó de pronto— "No puedo creerlo. ¿Para qué carajo viene con ése?"

_ "¡Moira!" — Volvió a intervenir la señora— "¡Es su esposo!"

Leon giró la cabeza y observó a dos hombres que caminaban hacia el grupo. Gracias a la rigurosa experiencia adquirida durante años, supo reprimir la mueca de sorpresa al notar que conocía a uno de los hombres. Chris Redfield. De los informes que había recibido en su oficina central en Paris, el Ex fuerza aérea y de las fuerzas especiales, y ahora capitán de una división del gobierno de USA que lucha contra el bioterrorismo, la BSAA, Chris Redfield formaba parte fundamental del próximo grupo que estaría bajo el mando de su empresa privada, la Mercure SA, para rastrear su objetivo en el Congo. Había sido difícil convencer a la organización antibioterrorista para contar con su colaboración, en especial porque el grupo élite de soldados tenían un velado concepto de la Mercure. Los _mercenarios_ , término despectivo para definir a los soldados de las empresas militares privadas, no eran bien vistos.

Leon sesgó los labios en una sonrisa. El destino se le reía en la cara.

Del otro hombre que se aproximaba al grupo, de mediana edad, castaño, alto y de buen físico, concluyó que se movía con nerviosismo, avanzando con los ojos fijos en la tal Claire. Esa actitud lo llevó a mover la mirada hacia la chica. Un extraño sentimiento lo poseyó al atestiguar la reacción de ella. Su hostilidad resultaba meridiana; se había retraído detrás de Moira y apartaba la mirada hacia otro lado, aunque no con miedo, más bien con evidente malestar por su presencia.

_ "¿ _Monsieur_ Kennedy?"

Leon descubrió a una mujer vestida con el uniforme de American Air lines junto a él. Le sonreía, ansiosa; él exhaló un suspiro inaudible. Caer en la cuenta de que había perdido el dominio del entorno y de que una simple empleada acababa de sorprenderlo no ayudó a mejorar su humor.

_ "Mi nombre es Esther y soy la jefa de embarque" — Leon soltó la manija de su pequeña maleta y le dio la mano— "Lamentamos los contratiempos, pero quiero que sepa que haremos lo posible para pasarlo a primera clase"

_ " _Merci"_ — Contestó. Las diligencias de André comenzaban a surtir efecto.

_ "¿Me acompañaría al mostrador? Una empleada está esperándolo para realizar el _check-in_. No llevará mucho tiempo. ¿Ventanilla o pasillo?"

_ "Ventanilla"

Antes de seguir a la mujer, Leon se volvió con la mirada hacia el grupo. Era evidente el afecto y confianza que se profesaban los hermanos Redfield, en ese momento reían mientras Chris le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a su hermana. Su mirada se detuvo en el hombre de cabello castaño que los acompañaba. Le resultó familiar. ¿Dónde había visto esa cara?

_ "Gracias por venir, Chris. Lo aprecio mucho"

_ "No me esperabas ¿eh?" Dijo él con una sonrisa amarga.

_ "Por supuesto que no, Chris. Fue toda una sorpresa"

Claire le destino una mirada significativa a Moira antes de volverse a su hermano con una sonrisa calma.

_ "Sé que estás tapado de trabajo… Lo entiendo"

_ "Sí"_ Suspiró, pasándose la mano por el pelo. _ "Los últimos preparativos me están sacando canas verdes. Por cierto, quizás nos veamos en Paris antes de mi partida al Congo"

_ "¿En serio? Creí que los enviaban directo a Rutshuru. ¿Por qué Paris?"

_ "Chequeo y mantenimiento del equipo. Nada importante"_ Contestó evasivo ante la aguzada mirada de Claire_ "Saluda a Neil que vino a despedirte"

Chris se acercó al pequeño grupo para saludar al jefe del clan Burton, Barry, viejo amigo y colega.

_ "Hola" — Murmuró Claire.

Neil se inclinó y le apoyó los labios sobre la mejilla, donde los demoró más de la cuenta.

_ "¡Ya, Neil!" — Exclamó Moira— "No vengas a hacerte el romántico ahora"

_ "Eres insoportable" —musitó él.

_ "Sólo con los imbéciles"

_ "Basta" —intervino Chris — "Parecen criaturas de cinco años. A ver, cuéntenme. ¿Han hecho el _check-in_?" —Le informaron que no— "Genial. Voy a hacer una llamada para que las pasen de turista a ejecutiva. En serio…" Agregó en tono de broma mientras tecleaba en su celular. _ "¿Qué clase de organización es TerraSave que las abandona a su suerte?"

_ "Somos un grupo que recién nace y sin ayuda del gobierno, Chris. El presupuesto no da para tanto. Además, no es necesario que te molestes. Ya teníamos todo planeado"

_ "¡Por supuesto que es necesario que se moleste!" — Se quejó Moira— "No la escuches, Chris y consíguenos esos _up-grades_. ¡Será estupendo, Claire! Nuestra primera vez en ejecutiva"

Claire y Barry rodaron los ojos mientras el resto rió.

._.

_._

._.

Aguardaba solo en el avión. El resto de los pasajeros aún se hallaban en tierra. Antes, Esther y un agente de la federal, que se presentó en el momento oportuno, lo habían acompañado a través de los trámites de rutina para sortear el control de equipaje y acelerarle la espera en Migraciones. Como había decidido pasar el tiempo en la sala VIP de American Express, el sector exclusivo para los clientes de la tarjeta negra, Esther lo condujo a un recinto amplio y vacío, donde las camareras le ofrecieron el oro y el moro. Él aceptó un jugo de naranja recién exprimido. Media hora después, la jefa de abordaje volvió a la sala VIP para escoltarlo al interior del Boeing 777. Dentro del avión, Leon le entregó el saco, y Esther se lo llevó para colgarlo.

En el camino y fuera de la vista del pasajero, la azafata hundió la nariz en el cuello y absorbió el perfume. "Exquisito", pensó. Sus ojos descansaron en la etiqueta de la prenda, Ermenegildo Zegna; a continuación aclaraba: _Tailor-made_ , lo que significaba que se había confeccionado a medida. ¿Quién era ese hombre, impactante en un Zegna hecho a medida que, con una llamada telefónica, había revolucionado al aeropuerto por completo?

En su asiento de clase ejecutiva junto a la ventana, sedado por el mutismo del avión, Leon observaba la pista y pensaba en Neil Fisher, porque había recordado a quién le resultaba familiar ese hombre de treinta y un años, al menos esa edad indicaba el informe proporcionado por su contacto en la federal.

La señora había dicho: "¡Es su esposo!" Por un instante se desilusionó. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le importaba si la tal Claire era casada? No quería perderse en otros derroteros. Volvió a Neil Fisher, su esposo, aunque, a juzgar por la actitud de ella, parecía su enemigo. ¿Estarían separados? Esa posibilidad significó un rayo de luz en su humor negro, que se ensombreció de nuevo al reprocharse su interés _. "¡¿Qué carajo me importa?!"_

Abrió el archivo con un manotazo. Su contacto trabajaba bien; la fotografía de Fisher adjuntada al documento era reciente. Se dispuso a leer el informe que no ahorraba en ironías. "El _muchacho_ ", había escrito su informante, "no tiene el aspecto de un artero espía, pero lejos está de ser un inocente miembro voluntario de Terrasave. Un par de fotos sospechosas involucran a Fisher con la compañía de laboratorios químicos Blahetter, asociada al consorcio farmacéutico internacional e implicado en la desvinculación de Umbrella de la organización a principios del pasado mes de Octubre. Se cree que ha estado filtrando información confidencial del Consorcio mediante 'Químicas Blahetter'. Lo que aún no sabemos es qué es exactamente. De seguro no han de ser fórmulas de pesticidas o detergente" Bromeó. _ "Desde la caída de Umbrella, laboratorios Blahetter ha estado bajo la lupa, y Fisher ha sabido escabullirse; al presentarse como miembro de Terrasave sabe que tiene una coartada ahí, y va abusarla el tiempo necesario para salvarse el pellejo"

A Leon le quedaban pocas dudas acerca de qué modo colaboraba. La cuestión se centraba en averiguar a quién exactamente ayudaba con esa información, y por supuesto la obtención de las pruebas. Los laboratorios, se erigían como fortalezas inexpugnables. Evidentemente, Químicas Blahetter seguía el mismo camino que Umbrella, aunque mejor encubierto. Por supuesto que, para él y para sus hombres, nada resultaba infranqueable. Penetrar de modo clandestino habría sido un juego de niños. Acceder a los laboratorios, tomar las pruebas y desaparecer era lo que ellos sabían hacer. No obstante, agotaría otras alternativas antes de ejecutar esa medida extrema que complicaría el resto de sus misiones. La aparición de Neil Fisher hoy en el aeropuerto no podía considerarse casual.

._.

_._

._.

Neil le pidió a Claire unas palabras en privado. Frente a los demás, ella no pudo negarse.

_ "No tardes" —le pidió Moira, con intención— "Antes de embarcar quiero pasar por el _free shop_ "

Neil destinó una mirada fulminante a la amiga de su esposa y la tomó por el brazo para guiarla hasta un sitio apartado. Lejos de los demás, intentó besarla. Claire se zafó del contacto de mala gana y apartó la cara.

_ "¿Sentís asco de mí, no?"_ Ella guardó silencio con la vista en el suelo; él se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se aplastó el pelo— "¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte perdón?"

Claire se movió para volver con el grupo; Neil la tomó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

_ "No te vayas. No me dejes. No tomes ese avión"

_ "Neil…" Suspiró con cierto hartazgo, soltándose de su agarre. _ "No te dejo. Vos y yo estamos separados y, dentro de un tiempo, divorciados" En el silencio, él bajó la vista. No podía sostener la firmeza de su esposa en esa mirada sin sentir vergüenza.

_ "¡Vamos, Claire!" —la llamó Moira.

_ "Tengo que irme"

_ "¡Espera, Claire! Tenemos que hablar"

Le aferró los hombros. Claire elevó la cabeza con lentitud deliberada, y Fisher aguardó con el aliento contenido a que su mirada se fijase en él. Su esposa tenía el aspecto de una adorable maestra de kínder, y la frescura de sus veinticinco años. Medía un metro sesenta y nueve centímetros y pesaba cincuenta y dos kilos; él habría podido levantarla con una mano; no obstante, poseía un temperamento con el cual había aprendido a no jugar. En especial cuando ese par de ojos azules lo fulminaban con su fijeza.

_ "Quítame las manos de encima" Fue el murmullo letal.

Fisher lo hizo, lentamente.

_ "Necesitamos hablar"

_ "Ya no. El periodo para hablar y conciliar se terminó, Neil. Ahora tengo que irme"

_ "Estás cometiendo un error"

_ "¿Ah, si?" Fue la retórica. Se dio la vuelta con un pestañeo y fue detenida por su voz otra vez.

_ "Claire… Amor, te necesito más que nunca ahora" Ella apretó los dientes y bajó los párpados. Aún dolía oír esas palabras de él. _ "Te necesito…" Neil se acercó y le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros. Siguió su relato con un murmullo difícil de descifrar en el trajín que los envolvía el aeropuerto. _ "Solo con vos a mi lado puedo dar el gran paso para que finalmente Terrasave pise suelo firme… Solo vos podes ayudarme. No me dejes ahora"

Claire tragó saliva y se volvió para mirarlo. Neil no encontró nada de la dulzura que esperaba en sus ojos. Más bien halló resentimiento y dolor.

_ "Gina puede ayudarte también. Sé que son mucho más cercanos ahora que son amantes"

Fisher bufó con fastidio y caminó sobre sus pasos para volver de talante nervioso hacia Claire.

_ "Ella no significa nada ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?"

_ "Para mí sí significa"

_ "No puedes culparme por haber buscado una amante"

_ "Adiós, Neil" Suspiró cada vez más frustrada. La conversación tomaba ribetes patéticos. Él volvió a sujetarla. Ella se soltó nuevamente esta vez con más violencia.

_ "Está bien. Discúlpame" Neil alzó las manos en defensa. _ "¿Te vas a encontrar con Gabe en París? —preguntó deprisa, para retenerla.

_ "Por supuesto; él nos guiará hasta la sede para completar todos los formularios y nos asignarán a nuestros puestos mientras estemos en los seminarios intensivos para aprender francés. Necesitamos hablarlo con fluidez, en especial yo que estaré en contacto directo con los pacientes"

El silencio incómodo cayó nuevamente. Él se animó a romperlo.

_ "Lo siento de verdad, Claire"

_ "Lo sé. Ya te perdoné, en serio, Neil. Pero ahora necesito seguir con mi vida y el matrimonio no está en mis planes"

Fisher asintió, mientras meditaba confesarle que, tal vez, con suerte, pronto la alcanzaría en la capital francesa. Prefirió callar. Claire lo sorprendió al decirle, con la frialdad y el desapego que habría empleado para despedir a un desconocido:

_ "Adiós, Neil. Suerte"

La vio alejarse y suspiró abatido.

._.

_._

._.

Leon Kennedy escuchó las voces de los primeros pasajeros que pasaron a su lado y se perdieron tras el cortinado que separaba la primera clase de la ejecutiva. Se incorporó en el asiento, agachó la cabeza y salió al pasillo en busca de Esther. Dio un paso y enseguida retrocedió al ver que la tal Moira y Claire caminaban hacia él. Lo sorprendieron; él las había visto en la cola de la clase turista. La morena abría la marcha y mientras alternaba vistazos entre la tarjeta de embarque y los números de los asientos, los leía en voz alta. Claire la seguía en silencio y estudiaba el entorno. A diferencia de Moira, que lucía su menuda figura en unos jeans blancos ajustados y una remera fucsia chillona que cubría con una chaqueta de cuero, Claire llevaba un atuendo sencillo: pantalones de loneta oscuros y una chaqueta color manteca donde se perdía el interior de una remera de cuello largo color obispo; en los pies un par de borceguís; cargaba una mochila al hombro.

_ "Mmmm" — Ronroneó Moira — "Alguien está usando A Men. Me pierde ese perfume de Thierry Mugler"

Claire sesgó los labios en una sonrisa burlona. Siempre la asombraba el olfato de su amiga. En esa ocasión, no comprendía de qué modo lograba detectar la del tal A Men cuando en el _free shop_ se había bañado en la imitación del Organza de Givenchy.

Pasaron frente a Leon, aún en el pasillo. Moira agachó la cabeza y murmuró algo ininteligible que sonó a "Este bombonazo es el del perfume. Está para el crimen" a lo que Claire siquiera prestó atención. Una azafata se aproximó a él e intercambiaron unas palabras en francés.

_ "¡Aysh! Encima es francés" —acotó Moira, mientras revoleaba los ojos.

_ "Moira, el último recurso son los desconocidos. Mira, estos son nuestros asientos. Genial. El mío es el siete B y el tuyo, el seis B, al menos voy a descansar un rato de vos" Le bromeó a su compañera.

_ "Si el siete A o el seis A quedan libres, podremos viajar juntas"

_ " _Excuse-moi_ " — Leon pasó frente a ella y ocupó su lugar.

Moira abrió grande los ojos y la boca y colocándose de modo que Leon no la pillase, dibujó la palabra "suertuda" con los labios.

_ "¡Claire, esto es el súmmum!" — Exclamó, en tanto descubría los beneficios de una butaca de clase ejecutiva.

Ella en cambio se estiró para guardar la mochila en el compartimiento superior y la remera acompañó el movimiento. Fue un vistazo rápido e inadvertido, pero Leon divisó, la curva de la cintura y algo del vientre de ella, la piel blanca y traslúcida salpicada de pequeños lunares; de repente, una imagen que lo paralizó primero y lo molestó después, le abarcó el pensamiento ¿Por qué le vino esa imagen a la cabeza: sus labios sobre esa curva, marcándole la piel con besos lánguidos, hundiendo la lengua en su ombligo mientras la sentía temblar…? Se agitó en la butaca a causa de un latido que lo asaltó en la entrepierna. Desvió la mirada hacia la pista, fastidiado. La oyó acomodarse junto a él y un repentino aroma suave invadió el espacio.

Se dio vuelta, incapaz de dominar los deseos de mirarla. Simuló buscar el cinturón de seguridad debajo de él y se inclinó sobre ella. Por alguna razón ajena a su entendimiento, cayó en la cuenta de que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Un libro, que había sacado de su mochila antes de guardarla, le descansaba sobre las piernas, y en ese instante se llevaba el pelo hacia un costado para trenzárselo con destreza.

_ "¿ _Monsieur?"_ — Se trataba de Esther— "Ya está listo su sitio en primera clase, _monsieur_. ¿Me acompaña, por favor?"

Leon meditó que, en primera clase, dormiría toda la noche; los asientos se reclinaban ciento ochenta grados. Su respuesta desorientó a la empleada.

_ "He decidido permanecer acá"— El motivo se encontraba a su lado.

Esther se quedó mirándolo hasta que el destello de una cabellera castaña rojiza entró en su campo visual. La joven era bonita, admitió.

_ "Le deseo un buen viaje" — dijo y, antes de marcharse, añadió— "Abróchese el cinturón, señorita"

Claire apartó el libro y tomó ambos extremos del cinturón. Intentó varias veces encajar la pestaña en la hebilla. La tensión que la había invadido con la aparición de Neil en el aeropuerto la mantenía nerviosa y le hacía temblar las manos. Otras más grandes se cernieron sobre las de ella y, sin darle tiempo a retirarlas, le indicaron en silencio cómo hacerlo. Por primera vez se dignó a reconocer que había alguien a su lado y lo miró a los ojos.

_ "Gracias" — dijo, y giró de nuevo la cara hacia delante. _"¡Dios mío!",_ exclamó para sí, y apretó el libro sobre las piernas.

Claire siempre había subestimado la belleza física; no le importaba, carecía de valor para ella, y, más que un atractivo, se convertía en un problema porque, en su opinión, la gente linda era superficial y tonta. Moira la tildaba de injusta. No obstante, en ese momento, la hermosura del rostro que acababa de contemplar había tenido la contundencia de un golpe. En absoluto los ojos de ese hombre le habían resultado indiferentes, tampoco parecían los de alguien insustancial o tonto; al contrario, percibió un fulgor inteligente en ellos. ¿De qué color eran? Claros, sí, pero ¿de qué tonalidad? Estaba esforzándose para no estudiarlo a conciencia.

_ "¡Hola, Claire!" — Moira rompió el hechizo y, de rodillas en el asiento, se asomaba tras el respaldo como un títere — "Toma, ponte un poquito de Organza. Conseguí que la empleada me diera una muestra gratis"

_ "No, gracias, Moira. Ya tengo mi perfume"

_ "¡Ah, tu colonia para bebé Upa la la! Dios no permita que uno de los mejores perfumes del mercado arruinen la Upa _la la_ " —Remarcó las dos últimas sílabas con sorna.

Leon miró hacia otro lado y sesgó los labios para no delatar la sonrisa.

_ "A mí me gusta" Suspiró Claire mientras rebuscaba en su libro. _ "Además, para los niños…"

_ "¡No digas 'los niños', Claire! Pareces del siglo pasado. Se dice los chicos"

Poco tiempo atrás, Moira había aprendido el significado de la palabra anacronismo, y desde entonces la utilizaba para definir a su amiga. "Eres un anacronismo viviente, Claire", le repetía cada vez que ella se expresaba con palabras en desuso.

_ "Está bien" Concilió Claire con un bufido de sonrisa. _ "Los chicos. Para ellos es más familiar este aroma que el de un perfume francés"

La azafata pasó repartiendo estuches con cosméticos. Leon rechazó el suyo con un ademán y un ceño, reconcentrado en la vista que le ofrecía la ventanilla.

_ "¡Mira, Claire! Es divino. Todas las cositas que tiene… ¡Y vos que no querías aceptar el _up-grade_ que nos ofrecía tu hermano!"

_ "Habría preferido que no insistieras, Moira"

_ "¿Ah, sí? La señorita no quería aceptar, ¿eh? Pues no sé adónde ibas a encajar ese culo enorme que Dios te dio en la butaca de turista"

La pelirroja levantó la cara con lentitud y no pestañeó en tanto fijaba la vista en su amiga.

_ "Moira" —dijo, en un susurro letal.

_ "¿Claire?" —devolvió la otra, con flema. Luego de un momento rió con burla_ "¡No te calientes por el franchute! No entiende ni jota"

_ "Increíble" Murmuró Claire al negar con la cabeza. Se centraría en el libro o terminaría de matar a su compañera antes de bajar del avión.

Leon exhaló una sonrisa por la nariz. Moira que lo estudiaba a conciencia, lo vio en el momento justo.

_ "¡Ay Claire!" Dijo en un susurro, cubriéndose la boca con las manos _ "Creo que si nos entendió ¡Oiga usted! ¿Por qué no avisó que sí entendía? Bien calladito se mantuvo"

En ese momento, Leon se echó a reír en una muestra expansiva que habría sorprendido incluso a sus amigos más cercanos. Calló enseguida al notar que Claire se dignaba a mirarlo.

_ "Discúlpela señor. Es una maleducada"

_ "En absoluto"- Leon negó con una agitación suave de su mano. En el movimiento, el aire se agitó a su alrededor, y tanto Moira como Claire se encontraron inspirando profundamente su perfume. _ "Me ha hecho reír. Admito que no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo"- Sonrió ligeramente.

Por alguna razón, su mirada no se apartó un segundo de su compañera y tanto él como Claire se estudiaron la belleza del rostro. _"Sus ojos son turquesa como el mar mediterráneo en verano"_ Aunque juzgó una cursilería barata su pensamiento, Leon estaba seguro que era así. Claire tragó saliva nerviosa y se rebujó en su asiento; hasta que ambos oyeron el carraspeo de Moira que con una sonrisa adivinó con claridad meridiana las intenciones del "Franchute" como ella lo llamaba.

_ "Así que… ¿Cómo es que hablas tan bien inglés? Ni se te nota el acento franchu… francés"

_ "En realidad soy norteamericano. Mi madre y yo nos mudamos a Paris cuando era pequeño"

El capitán anunció la proximidad del despegue. Las azafatas cerraron las puertas.

_ "El seis A quedó libre" —anunció Claire— "Podemos viajar juntas"

Leon y Moira intercambiaron una mirada fugaz.

_ "Ni lo sueñes, araña pollito" Moira negó con la cabeza. Claire rodó los ojos ante el apodo. _ "Pienso estirarme en los dos asientos"

_ "El apoyabrazos no se levanta" Objetó la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

_ "Me importa un bledo. Voy a flexionar las rodillas. Y no jodas más" concluyó al tiempo que devolvía una mirada cómplice a Leon— "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

_ "Leon"

_ "Leon ¿eh? Bueno, imagino que ya sabes los nuestros"

_ "Si, sabe hasta el sobrenombre que me pusiste" Murmuró Claire con una mueca.

Leon volvió a reír.

._.

_._

._.

La paz cayó sobre ellos cuando Moira se ubicó en su asiento. _"Es como un terremoto"_ , pensó Leon. Formaban un par interesante esas dos, y, aunque fueran distintas, resultaba obvio que se profesaban cariño.

Se dio cuenta de que, mientras pensaba, no había apartado la mirada del perfil de Claire. Ella leía, absorta. Le observó la pequeña nariz, la barbilla respingona, el brillo natural de sus labios, las mejillas de una piel tersa y muy blanca; no usaba maquillaje, lo cual convertía la visión en una experiencia asombrosa.

El ir y venir de las pestañas de Claire lo aquietaba. Las estudió con el interés que despertaba cada parte de su rostro. Si bien largas y curvas, eran casi negras a exceptuar el ligero tono rojizo que se advertía según como le diera la luz. Con la cabeza inclinada y los párpados entornados, ella ocultaba sus ojos, y él no terminaba de decidir si había fantaseado con el color del iris. Ansiaba tenerla de frente, con su atención puesta en él; admitió que su indiferencia comenzaba a fastidiarlo. ¿Qué pretendía con esa muchachita que no alcanzaría los veinte años? _"Estoy aburrido",_ dedujo, a pesar de que tenía un informe que analizar y una reunión que preparar.

Claire levantó las comisuras. Algo en el libro la hacía sonreír. Leon ladeó la cabeza para ver la tapa, y fue él quien sonrió. Se trataba de _Cita en París_.

_ "¿Qué opinas, Claire? ¿Es un buen libro?"

Con el rostro escorzado hacia la izquierda, ella lo miró a los ojos, pestañeó dos o tres veces y frunció los labios. _"Aunque parezca mentira, son turquesa"_ , concluyó Leon.

_ "Creo que es lo mejor que he leído en años"

Como notó que había superado la mitad del libro, le preguntó:

_ "¿Qué opinas del personaje de Étienne?"

_ "Ah, usted lo leyó, entonces"—Leon asintió y se abstuvo de comentar que había leído el manuscrito— "¿Por qué me pregunta por Étienne?"

_ "Me identifico con él"

_ "Creo que Étienne es a quien Salem más quiere y respeta"

_ "Y tú, ¿qué opinas de Étienne?" —insistió.

_ "Yo también lo admiro. Es intrépido e inteligente, pero no soberbio"

_ "Y como mujer, ¿qué opinas de él?"

Ella frunció el entrecejo, confundida.

_ "Bueno… Como mujer diría que… impresiona, quizás intimida un poco"

_ "¿Intimida?"

_ "Según lo que surge de la trama, es incapaz de comprometerse. Su alma nunca está en reposo. Ningún sitio es _su_ sitio. Ninguna mujer, _su_ mujer, salvo la que perdió de joven. Necesita moverse incansablemente, como si nada bastara. Me maravilla su capacidad para atender tantos asuntos al mismo tiempo, como si pudiese compartimentar su cerebro"

El capitán anunció que el despegue se demoraba debido al tráfico en la pista.

_ "Pero como mujer le temes"

_ "Mhm… No sé si temer" Contestó ella renuente, como si una parte de su orgullo fuera golpeado por decir la palabra miedo. Ella había atravesado el terror y salido con vida. Ella sabía lo que era el miedo visceral y arrastraba las consecuencias de ello desde entonces. _ "Para Étienne nada es suficiente…" Prosiguió, tratando de olvidar los oscuros recuerdos. _ "Ningún sitio, ninguna mujer. Es volátil, impredecible. El mundo parece quedarle chico. Creo que una persona así está mejor sola que acompañada" Finalizó evasiva.

" _Buena conclusión",_ meditó Leon con una sensación amarga, y enseguida aventuró:

_ "Quizá sea porque no ha encontrado aún a la mujer de su vida. Donde sea que ella esté, ése será el sitio de Étienne"

Se sintió cursi al momento de decirlo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ufano al ver el gesto entre confuso, sorprendido y avergonzado de Claire. _"No me mires de ese modo o te besaré aquí mismo"_ Pensó y hasta él mismo se sorprendió de su voz interna.

Claire apartó la mirada, confundida por el breve discurso. Además, no soportaba la intensidad de esos ojos verdes, de un verde esmeralda cremoso. Le disgustaban las comparaciones estúpidas, pero, en verdad, le recordaban a la esmeralda del anillo que solía llevar su abuela. La imagen del tal Leon se grabó en su mente, y, por mucho que simulara que él no estaba allí, lo percibía como el aliento abrasador de una estufa.

El Boeing 777 carreteó por la pista, y el rugido de las turbinas desconcertó a Claire. Era la segunda vez que viajaba en avión, aunque la primera luego del incidente que casi le cuesta la vida, allá por el mes de septiembre pasado. Pasar por la experiencia traumática de Raccoon había afectado sus fibras más sensibles, y el ligero cosquilleo en el estómago pronto se tornó una molesta nausea que le barrió los colores del rosto, al tiempo que su mente retrocedía en sus memorias más oscuras. Pronto el rugido de las turbinas fue ahogado por los gemidos y lamentos de los zombies y todo a su alrededor pareció perder el brillo natural; le pareció que este ataque de pánico en particular era bien intenso, pues el olor a carne putrefacta le alienó los sentidos y hasta podía sentir como las paredes del avión se cerraban cada vez más alrededor de su butaca.

Ajeno al infierno en que su compañera se había abismado, Leon observó la pista en tanto el Boeing pugnaba por despegar. Le resultaba extraño no encontrarse en la cabina, a cargo de la palanca de mando. Por lo general, y a menos que tuviera mucho trabajo, él despegaba y aterrizaba sus aviones; el resto del viaje delegaba el mando al Capitán. El Boeing abandonó el asfalto y tomó vuelo. Leon esperó el golpe que indicaba que el tren de aterrizaje había sido guardado. En su opinión, el piloto demostraba falta de dominio. Al no sortear un repentino corte de viento, acababa de provocar la pérdida de altura —unos noventa metros, calculó—, que resentiría el estómago de algunos pasajeros.

Una exhalación temblorosa y apenas audible alertó sus sentidos. Se volvió a su compañera de viaje y notó la tonalidad cadavérica en su rostro; la tensión de su cuerpo se revelaba en las manos, una se cerraba sobre el lomo del libro y la otra, sobre el apoyabrazos derecho; los nudillos habían tomado una coloración blancuzca. Se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró:

_ "Tranquila. Haré que pase"

Si bien la señal permanecía encendida, Leon se desabrochó el cinturón y extrajo la bolsa para vómitos del bolsillo del asiento delantero. La abrió, estirando los fuelles, la colocó sobre la nariz y la boca de Claire y le pidió:

_ "Sujeta la bolsa y respira normalmente por la nariz. No te asustes. Cierra los ojos y recuéstate"

Sin tocarla, se cruzó sobre ella y apretó el botón para reclinar apenas el respaldo. La abanicó con algo, ella dedujo que con una revista.

_ "Relájate, Claire. Ya pasará. Ha sido ese descenso brusco. Ya pasará"

Claire mantenía los ojos cerrados no para obedecer su indicación sino para no enfrentarlo. Sentía vergüenza. Debía de lucir ridícula respirando en una bolsa. Tenía miedo de vomitar. No quería hacerlo frente a él. Procuró distender los músculos. La sangre se había precipitado al estómago, de ahí el desvanecimiento. _"Ya pasará",_ se instó, _"ya está pasando"._ Se estremeció cuando percibió que él le secaba el sudor de la frente.

_ "Está pasando, ¿verdad?"

Leon le habló al oído y su voz le provocó un temblor. La onda sonora, grave, profunda, la había recorrido no con suavidad, sino de manera intensa. Abrió los ojos. De costado, algo inclinado sobre ella, él la observaba. Claire le sostuvo la mirada los instantes necesarios para entender por qué el color de sus ojos la había sorprendido; se debía a su entorno de cabello castaño claro y de pestañas tan claras que abrían paso a ese verde tan llamativo de su iris. Se quitó la bolsa de la cara, de pronto consciente de la ridícula situación.

_ "Sí, gracias" Admitió con una risita nerviosa. _ "Ya me siento mejor"

Él le hizo una mueca de alivio. El cartel indicador se apagó. Al tiempo que Leon llamaba a la azafata, Moira volvió a asomarse tras el respaldo. Su sonrisa se esfumó ante la palidez de Claire.

_ "¡Claire! ¿Qué pasa?" —Sin aguardar respuesta, se precipitó a su lado.

_ "El piloto realizó un descenso brusco y se descompuso" Explicó Leon.

_ "Ya estoy bien, Moira. No te pongas toda loca" Rio Claire, más de nerviosismo y vergüenza que de modo superado.

Moira le sonrió luego de un momento e intercaló la mirada entre ese par.

_ "Bueno, menos mal que estuvo el franchute a tu lado, porque si hubiera sido por mí, me habrías lanzado todo encima" Largó la carcajada al ver el ceño de Claire. _ "No te cabrees, lo digo porque bueno, tú eres la médica aquí, no yo. Yo no hubiera sabido qué hacer" Agregó con un gestito de manos.

_ "¿Eres médica?" Leon la observó sorprendido.

_ "Cirujana pediátrica, la mejor" Recalcó Moira.

_ "No es necesario que adules a tus superiores ¿No te aclararon eso en la oficina, Moira?" Bromeó Claire con una sonrisa débil. Aun le temblaban las manos y sentía un aleteo incómodo en el estómago.

_ "Admito que estoy impresionado. Deduje que no tenías más de veinte años"

_ "Es porque la doc acá, es una genio. Se egresó con tan solo veinticuatro años. Toda una cerebrito. Igual, ha de ser en los genes…" Añadió Moira. _ "Porque el hermano mayor de Claire tiene treinta y tres y ni parece. Está para el infarto"

_ "Moira…" Claire negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

._.

_._

._.

Con la normalidad retomada luego de su descompostura, Claire se refugió en su libro. En vano era que intentara concentrarse en su lectura; las letras se le desdibujaban sobre la página y la cara del hombre a su lado tomaba su lugar. Una cruda virilidad se desprendía de cada detalle de ese rostro, desde la frente cubierta por un par de mechones castaños claros hasta la mandíbula y el mentón de masculino diseño. En general, ella reparaba en detalles relacionados con la personalidad, la sonrisa y las maneras: en el caso de ese hombre, le había resultado imposible plantarse ante el magnetismo de su cuerpo.

Leon dejó su asiento y caminó por el pasillo hacia la zona del baño. A pesar de sí, Claire lo siguió con la mirada. La abrumaron la gracia de su andar y la fortaleza de sus miembros; aunque delgadas y largas, las piernas lucían fuertes y fibrosas bajo la seda del pantalón azul, igual que los brazos bajo la camisa blanca; se evidenciaba el cuerpo elástico y ágil de un deportista.

Moira asomó la cabeza por el pasillo y, después de silbar, comentó:

_ "¡Qué culito!"

_ "Sí" Rió Claire.

_ "¿Qué acaban de escuchar mi oídos, Claire Redfield?"

_ "Bueno, Moira Burton, no voy a negar que tiene buen cuerpo"

_ "¿Admitís que tiene el mejor culo que hayamos visto en los últimos… digamos… diez o quince años? Amiga, no puedes negarlo, es un Adonis. Y creo que le gustas. ¿A qué se debe que lo hayas observado?"

_ "No te ilusiones" Claire fingió arrogancia, aunque sonreía en su gesto. _ "Fue amable conmigo a pesar de que no he hecho otra cosa que ponerme en ridículo desde que subí a este avión. Eso es todo"

_ "¡Dios le da pan al que no tiene dientes! Si yo estuviera en tu lugar ya estaría planeando mi boda. Mira, araña pollito, si el franchute te invita a salir y…"

_ "Sabes perfectamente que después de lo de Neil no quiero saber nada con nadie. Y Shhh, suficiente con tus tonteras que ahí viene"

_ "Claaaaire, no todos son iguales como el pelmazo con el que te casaste. Este es más que buen mozo. Es perfecto. Además, es caballeroso y, a juzgar por la ropa que trae y el reloj que tiene, es rico"

_ "¿Y a mí qué con eso?" La pelirroja frunció el ceño. _ "Shhh, y date la vuelta que ya estás estorbando demasiado" Le hizo el ademán de arrojarle el libro.

_ "Si mamá" Moira rió antes de darse la vuelta.

Claire notó que Leon regresaba en compañía de la azafata que les traía un té y un café. ¿Por qué le molestaba que ella riera con cara de tonta? Rozaba el costado de Leon con un movimiento intencional de caderas. Él recibía de buen grado las atenciones que ella le destinaba. _"Es igual que todos"_ Gruñó para sí.

Advirtió que, sobre la camisa blanca, Leon llevaba un chaleco del mismo paño del pantalón, que, al ajustarse en su cintura, le destacaba la solidez de los hombros. Abrió deprisa _Cita en París_ después de que sus ojos se posaran en la protuberancia que se formaba bajo el cierre del pantalón.

._.

_._

._.

A Leon lo fastidiaba el silencio de Claire. Al igual que ella, él también podría haberse dedicado a la lectura del informe acerca de Fisher y la Química Blahetter. No podía, y le molestaba que ella se concentrase en las páginas de _Cita en París_ con él a su lado. Se trataba de una novela cautivante, lo admitía, pero no consentía que lo fuera más que él. Deseaba ser el centro del interés de esa mujer y eso lo malhumoraba aún más, sabiendo que estaba comportándose como un niño caprichoso.

Se había recostado sobre la parte izquierda de la butaca para observarla disimuladamente, por eso advirtió cuando sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse. Se incorporó y le extendió su pañuelo de seda. Ella lo observó desconcertada antes de obsequiarle una risita nerviosa.

_ "Gracias" —dijo y se secó los ojos.

_ "No hay de qué"

_ "Acabo de leer una parte muy triste"

_ "¿Qué parte?"

_ "La parte en la que Salem describe la masacre de Sabra y Chatila"

Leon se acordaba de ese capítulo. A él no le había causado tristeza sino impotencia. Si se hubiese hallado en alguno de esos campos de refugiados palestinos en el Líbano, habría despachado a más de un miembro del partido cristiano conocido como Falange Libanesa. Sin embargo, en septiembre de 1982, él sólo contaba quince años. Lo que prosiguió fue una interesante charla, donde se distendieron mientras intercambiaban pareceres sobre el libro y su historia.

Él comenzaba a entender que a esa muchacha no la seduciría con relojes costosos ni con perfumes franceses. Ganaría su entusiasmo y atención a fuerza de descubrir sus extravagantes puntos de interés, como resultaba ser el discurso del último premio Nobel de Literatura. En su fervor por el diálogo, Claire se había sentado de costado en la butaca, con las piernas cruzadas como los indios norteamericanos y se rehacía la trenza.

_ "Mi parte favorita" —retomó Claire— "fue cuando mencionó a los niños"

_ "¡Claire!" — Intervino Moira, sin asomarse— "¡No digas los niños, por amor de Dios!"

Leon soltó una risotada ante el gesto de la pelirroja que elevó los ojos al cielo y se mordió el labio inferior, revelando unos dientes blancos y derechos.

_ "Moira, no es de buena educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas"

_ "No puedo evitar oír, querida amiga, si hablas para que todo el avión escuche"

_ "En fin" — reanudó Claire, en voz baja— "Creo que por el mismo motivo que el escritor dedicó su premio a los CHICOS, es porque hoy hago mi trabajo. La guerra, en especial, los hace aún más vulnerables y tanto él como yo y otros tantos, no queremos ver ningún soldado de diez años sosteniendo un arma" No se animó a agregar, _"O peor aún, infectado con un virus que le robe el alma y la vida"_

_ "¿Te gustan mucho los niños?"

_ "Sí, mucho" — Su contestación brotó sin fuerza. La mudanza lo desconcertó, y se quedó callado, mirándola. Ella había bajado la cara, como si se cerrase a proseguir con el tema, y hojeaba el libro. Claire estaba convirtiéndose en un desafío, y Leon sospechó que, detrás de esa apariencia de ángel, se ocultaba un espíritu rico, con luces, pero también con sombras _. "¿quién eres en verdad, Claire Redfield? ¿Qué hacías con Fisher? ¿Qué te une a él?"_

_ "Supongo que deben de gustarte mucho los niños para haber decidido ser cirujana pediátrica, ¿verdad?"

_ "Sí, por supuesto"

_ "¿Te sentís mejor?"

_ "Sí, mucho mejor. Ya no queda rastro del malestar"

La azafata se acercó con copas de champaña e informó que acababa de empezar el nuevo año en Francia. Moira saltó de su butaca y se unió a ellos en el brindis. Después de entrechocar las copas, Leon se acercó a Claire y le dio un beso sobre la comisura izquierda.

_ "Feliz mil novecientos noventa y nueve, Claire"

_ "Igualmente"

Incómoda, bajó la vista y, en tanto oía a Moira y a Leon intercambiar sus buenos augurios, trató de determinar si la había besado casi sobre los labios en un acto de desfachatez o a causa de la incómoda postura. Notó que él había apoyado la copa de champaña intacta sobre la mesita plegable, ni siquiera había dado un sorbo. Cuando Moira se terminó la suya, sin mediar palabra, se hizo con la de Claire.

_ "¿No bebes _champagne_ , Claire?" —Le gustó cómo pronunció _champagne_ ; más le gustó que no la hubiese bebido.

_ "¿La Redfield tomando champaña? Ni en un millón de años, Leon. Mi amiga es la enemiga número uno de cualquier bebida alcohólica. Jamás toma"

_ "Yo tampoco" —confesó él. La miró con fijeza, y Claire supo que la había besado de modo intencional.

_ "¿No tomas bebidas alcohólicas?" — se sorprendió Moira.

_ "No"

_ "¡Qué raro! No conozco un hombre que no tome. ¿No te gustan?"

 **_ "** No les doy la importancia que los demás les dan. Prefiero otras bebidas. Por un lado, no me gusta que el alcohol disminuya la calidad de mis reflejos. Por el otro, considero que el cuerpo humano no fue hecho para recibir alcohol. Lo deteriora"

_ "Dicen que el vino tinto es bueno para la sangre"

_ "Hay otras cosas muy buenas para mantener ligera la sangre que no afectan al hígado o te hacen arrepentirte de cosas que hiciste la noche anterior" Alegó con una mueca irónica.

_ "Te cuidas mucho" —afirmó Moira.

_ "Es el único cuerpo que tengo"

Claire había abandonado su reserva y, mientras él se centraba en Moira, lo observaba con abierto interés. Sus labios la cautivaban, no sólo por el diseño, sino por la manera en que se movían al hablar, como si apenas se tocaran el superior y el inferior. Admiró la facilidad con la que él y Moira se comunicaban, esa comodidad en la que suelen caer los extraños. De hecho, ella había sido así en algún momento de su vida. Quizás cuando aún era una joven estudiante; ' _Antes de Raccoon'_ Se dijo. Apartó deprisa el rostro cuando él se volvió para mirarla.

_ "¿Vos tampoco, Claire?"

_ "Perdón, no estaba prestando atención"

Moira se tragó la risa. Su amiga se evidenciaba como un elefante en medio del Central Park.

_ "Pregunto si tampoco conoces París"

_ "No, no la conozco"

Las azafatas recogieron las copas antes de que las luces disminuyeran y la cabina se sumiera en la penumbra. Moira se desperezó.

_ "Me voy a dormir. El champaña me dio sueño. Buenas noches"

_ "Buenas noches. ¿Tienes sueño, Claire?"

_ "Para nada" —admitió.

_ "Yo tampoco"

Él contaba con los atributos de un hombre frívolo y mujeriego. No obstante, Claire anhelaba que esa atracción la arrastrara por el camino por el cual ella nunca se aventuraba, al menos no como antes. _"Son sólo unas horas",_ se justificó. Al llegar a París, se despedirían y no volverían a verse. Esa certeza, que, por un lado, la envalentonaba para darse el gusto de sentirse deseada por ese hombre magnífico, por el otro, la entristecía porque _quería_ volver a verlo. Al mismo tiempo sabía que, si existiese esa posibilidad, la de volver a verlo, ella se encargaría de eliminarla. En un mundo colapsado por la inminente amenaza que era el bioterrorismo, y con su espíritu quebrado pero su voluntad de cambiarlo, Claire no admitía romanticismo en su vida.

_ "¿Vivís en París?" Le preguntó.

_ "La mayor parte del tiempo, si"

_ "Y ¿Es tan linda como aseguran?"

Él sonrió y a Claire le cosquilleó el estómago aún sensible. La sedujo esa sonrisa franca, casi inocente que desentonaba en un rostro que exudaba experiencia y cinismo. ¿Sería inusual esa sonrisa? ¿La destinaría sólo a algunas personas? No le había sonreído de ese modo a la azafata. Por horas se sumergieron en una conversación susurrada acerca de París y de su belleza.

Leon era ocurrente, y Claire ahogaba la risa en la pequeña almohada mientras experimentaba liviandad en el ánimo; los problemas habían desaparecido. Con el asiento reclinado, ubicada de costado, las piernas al pecho, apoyaba la mejilla izquierda sobre el extremo de su butaca, muy cerca de él, tanto que percibía el perfume que Moira había notado apenas embarcaron. La estremeció un escalofrío, y Leon le pasó la mano por el brazo antes de cubrirla con la manta.

_ "¿Trajiste abrigo? En París hace mucho frío en esta época"

_ "Sí, claro" —dijo, y se incorporó con la torpeza de quien emerge del sueño— "Ya vengo"

¿Qué había roto el encanto? ¿Que la hubiese tocado? _"Merde!"_ Se había pasado la noche en vela cuando necesitaba descansar. Al llegar a París, se reuniría con un empresario importante que lo atosigaría con consultas y problemas. Leon se restregó la cara y estiró los brazos y las piernas hasta oír el crujido de las articulaciones. No se arrepentía, ni siquiera había advertido que las horas transcurrían. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan a gusto en compañía de una mujer, que no experimentaba esa mansedumbre en relación con el sexo opuesto. No se trataba de que no la deseara sino de que ella propiciaba un ambiente distendido en el que él no fingía ni encarnaba el rol del macho conquistador.

Claire se lavó el rostro y, mientras se secaba, estudió la imagen que le devolvía el espejo del _toilette_. La pésima iluminación le acentuaba las sombras bajo los ojos y las mejillas enjutas, confiriéndole un aspecto enfermizo. _"¿Con esta cara de muerta estuve hablando con el Adonis?"_ Se pellizcó los carrillos, se aseguró de no tener legañas y se enjuagó la boca. Deshizo los restos de la trenza y se acomodó el cabello suelto detrás de las orejas. ¿Por qué había abandonado su sitio de modo tan intempestivo? Él la había tocado. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Abrió la puerta plegable y jadeó con sorpresa cuando se topó con él. No sonreía, sólo permanecía de pie, inmóvil. La camaradería de minutos atrás había desaparecido. La intensidad de su mirada la dejó perpleja y en silencio. Se movió para retornar a su asiento y él se interpuso.

_ "Quiero escucharte pronunciar mi nombre. Di Leon"

Lo había evitado deliberadamente; ni una vez sus labios se habían traicionado, porque si pronunciaba su nombre, él adquiriría entidad en su vida.

_ "Leon"

_ "¡Permiso!" —voceó la azafata, al tiempo que las luces inundaban el avión y los pasajeros se desperezaban y murmuraban.

Leon se apartó, y la mujer se adelantó con el carrito que transportaba el servicio de desayuno. Claire la siguió y se acomodó en la butaca junto a Moira.

_ "¿Qué pasa, Red?"

_ "No preguntes. Aquí me quedo"

_ " _Okay_ , no pregunto"

Claire se instó a engullir lo que le entregó la azafata. Moira tenía razón, no encontrarían nada para comer en el departamento que le asignaría Terrasave y, como era 1° de enero, no les resultaría fácil dar con un almacén o un supermercado abierto.

_ "Tal vez Gabe nos haya comprado provisiones" —supuso Moira.

_ "Tal vez"

._.

_._

._.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, Leon no había logrado arrancar a Claire de sus pensamientos. _"Ella será quien me conduzca a Fisher",_ se recordó. La ayudó a bajar la mochila del compartimiento y, sin mirarla, le dijo:

_ "Ponte un abrigo. Está muy frío afuera"

Por el rabillo del ojo la vio enfundarse en un sacón negro y cubrirse las manos con unos guantes a juego.

_ "Hey, Leon" —dijo Moira _ "fue un placer conocerte. ¡Ojalá nos encontremos en las calles de París!" —Lo besó en la mejilla y enfiló hacia la puerta del avión.

Claire intentó seguirla, pero él se plantó en medio del corredor. Extendió la mano y le entregó una tarjeta personal.

_ "Cualquier cosa que necesites en París, cualquier cosa" —remarcó— "llámame a esos teléfonos"

Claire lo miró directo a los ojos. No acostumbraba a mostrarse medrosa ni exaltada, por lo general era fresca e introvertida. Suspiró cuando recordó que esa vieja Claire había sido enterrada bajo los escombros de Raccoon hacía un par de meses atrás y que no volvería a verla nunca más.

_ "Gracias, Leon"

Él se inclinó y la besó en el mismo sitio, cerca de la comisura izquierda. Claire inspiró la fragancia medio rancia después de horas y se permitió disfrutar con el roce de su mandíbula áspera. No apartó la cara hasta que él se separó de ella.

_ "Adiós, Leon"

Él no contestó. Minutos más tarde, apenas emergido de la manga, se encontró con su amigo Edmé de Florian, un agente de la _Direction de la Surveillance du Territoire_ (Dirección de la Vigilancia del Territorio), el servicio de inteligencia doméstico francés. Leon lo había telefoneado desde Washington y, en clave porque no hablaba desde una línea segura, le pidió que le ahorrase los trámites migratorios y de aduanas. Su arma seguía calzada bajo su chaleco.

_ "¿Qué haces aquí, en De Gaulle? Siempre aterrizas tus aviones en Le Bourget" —Edmé hablaba del aeropuerto ubicado a doce kilómetros al norte de París, destinado a la aviación general, es decir, a aviones privados, taxis aéreos, ultralivianos y cargueros con itinerarios irregulares.

Leon le explicó las circunstancias de su regreso a París, y de Florian lamentó los inconvenientes.

_ "Hay una razón para cada acontecimiento" —manifestó Leon y enseguida dijo— "Permíteme realizar una llamada antes de seguir" —

Se alejó mientras tecleaba el teléfono de Medes, su chofer, que estaría esperándolo en la entrada acordada del aeropuerto. Como el hombre era kurdo de Irak, Leon le habló en árabe, idioma que manejaba casi tan bien como el inglés, el francés, el castellano, algo de italiano y alemán. Sí, era poliglota, razón por la cual había sido tan codiciado por las agencias de inteligencia y espionaje desde sus tiempos como novato.

— "Soy yo. De entre los pasajeros del vuelo AF 417, ubica a dos femeninos, una de estatura baja, delgada y morena; la otra, más alta, de cabello largo castaño rojizo, con sacón negro. Ocúpate de seguirlas y llámame en una hora al George V" —Cortó y regresó junto a su amigo— "Edmé, me he quedado sin chofer. Dime dónde puedo alquilar un automóvil"

_ "De ninguna manera. Yo te llevo. ¿Adónde vas?"

_ "Al George V" —Lo pronunció "sanc", cinco en francés.

._.

_._

._.

 **Sepan disculpar si se encuentran con errores gramaticales o de otro tipo, ya son las tres de la mañana y mi cabeza no da para tanto más. Espero que les haya gustado. Comentarios y críticas constructivas son muy bienvenidas. Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

._.

_._

._.

Cumplidos los trámites y recuperado el equipaje, Claire y Moira salieron a una recepción en donde avistaron a Gabriel Chávez, arias Gabe, quien las guiaría durante su estadía en París. No había demasiado movimiento en el aeropuerto dado que se trataba de un 1° de enero a las ocho de la mañana.

_ "Bienvenidas a la ciudad del amor, chicas. Soy Gabe Chávez y seré su guía durante su estadía en la gran Paris" Bromeó el hombre, mientras las saludaba con un apretón de manos.

Gabe tomó las valijas de las jóvenes y las guió por el aeropuerto hasta la salida, donde caminaron un par de cuadras hasta el auto estacionado. Un frío gélido les entumeció el cuerpo en el corto trayecto. Afortunadamente, la calefacción del vehículo les ablandó los músculos. Claire, ubicada en la parte trasera, iba callada, en tanto Moira se dedicaba a admirar el paisaje que les ofrecía las calles Parisinas e interrogaba a Gabe.

Con una actitud secretista, Claire extrajo del bolsillo de su sacón el pañuelo de Leon. Había querido devolvérselo; él, en cambio, le había dicho: " _Es un recuerdo mío que quiero que conserves_ ". Fijó la vista en la seda blanca con unas iniciales bordadas en negro, que se tornó incandescente y la cegó. No se dio cuenta de que sonreía mientras lo evocaba. Él ya formaba parte del pasado; el encuentro, aunque intenso, había sido fugaz y fortuito. ¿Por qué pensaba en él cuando nunca volvería a verlo? ¿Qué sabía acerca del tal Leon S Kennedy? Sólo su nombre y que vivía en París. Se acordó de la tarjeta personal y la rescató del bolsillo del pantalón. Sólo decía _Mercure S.A. Information and Security Services_ ; había dos teléfonos. En medio destacaba la figura del dios Mercurio, caracterizado por el petaso alado, las sandalias talares y el caduceo. Guardó la tarjetadespués de meditar si convenía deshacerse de ella.

_ "¿Pudieron dormir en el avión?" Preguntó Gabe.

_ "Ni cinco minutos" —contestó Moira. — "Su médica de campo especializada aquí" —con el pulgar señaló hacia la parte trasera— "se levantó a un franchu-"

El rodillazo a través de asiento del acompañante, le indicó a Moira que había ido demasiado lejos.

Poco tiempo después llegaron al departamento. El lugar contaba con dos dormitorios ubicados en los extremos de un pasillo donde también se hallaba la puerta del baño. Desde la sala se accedía a la cocina y al lavadero.

Los tres se paralizaron en el vestíbulo con los ojos como platos. Gabe, que acarreaba una caja con provisiones, soltó un silbido al tiempo que Moira recorría el amplio lugar como un picaflor, desde los ventanales de la sala al detalle de las flores frescas sobre la mesa ratona en medio de la sala. Claire no se animó a pasar. Sentía la ira bullir lentamente en su interior.

_ "Vaya que han de tener contactos importantes en Terrasave, porque este depto, te lo aseguro Claire, cuesta una fortuna. — Gabe bromeo y apoyó la caja sobre la mesa de la cocina— "No tendrán problema con la calefacción. Veo radiadores por todas partes"

_ "¡Qué genial está este lugar! Claire, ¿tienes idea quién nos asignó este-?" Moira calló al ver a su amiga al pie de la entrada. Era evidente que mascullaba internamente una cadena de maldiciones.

_ "Neil…" Murmuró tiempo después, antes de perderse por el pasillo hacia la otra habitación.

Gabe le destinó una mirada a Moira, quien negó con la cabeza en desdén.

_ "Larga historia. No le hagas caso"

Cuando volvió, nadie hizo comentario de su cara roja como un tomate o de sus ojos chispeantes en ira. Había hablado con Neil, evidentemente, y luego de una discusión que no duró más de diez minutos, Claire había sacado a relucir todo su temperamento.

_ "Y… ¿Se quedan?" Titubeó Gabe.

_ "Si, pero solo porque no hay tiempo ni presupuesto para cambiar a otro apartamento. Ya me quedó claro que al jefe de operaciones le vale una mierda el presupuesto ajustado de la organización" Escupió Claire mientras hurgaba en la caja de provisiones en busca de agua. _ "Ahora cuéntame, Gabe. Nuestro itinerario comienza el lunes que viene por la mañana, así se me informó, ¿verdad?"

Gabe y Moira compartieron una mirada antes de carraspear.

_ "Sí. Querían darles algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse al cambio de horario. El lunes por la mañana, a eso de las 8:00 las pasaré a buscar para ir a la central en busca de sus documentos y el resto de los formularios que deben llenar para viajar a su próximo destino. Luego del almuerzo del mediodía, tendrán su primera clase de francés en el instituto hasta las 18:30. Tienen libre hasta el martes, donde nos reuniremos con el grupo de la BSAA división europea, para concretar el modus operandi durante la temporada en Rutshuru. Ustedes serán custodiadas, al igual que el grupo que trabajará en el centro de refugiados, por este equipo"

_ "Bien. ¿Algo más que debamos saber?"

_ "Por ahora no. En cuanto tengamos los trazados finales, les haré saber" Gabe caminó hacia la puerta. _ "Cualquier cosa que necesiten, tengo el móvil conmigo siempre, así que no duden en llamar"

_ "¡Gracias por las provisiones Gabe!" Dijo Moira.

_ "No es nada. Las dejo descansar. Nos vemos"

_ "Gracias Gabe. Nos vemos"

Se despidieron y al salir, el muchacho trotó hasta el automóvil. Lo puso en marcha y antes de salir un destello en el espejo retrovisor lo encegueció por un instante; dedujo que se trataba del flash de un turista que fotografiaba la fachada lateral de la universidad frente al departamento del que acababa de salir.

.

.

.

Leon Kennedy cruzó la puerta principal del Hotel George V y se adentró en la recepción. Quizá si no se hubiese criado en un ámbito suntuoso y si no recorriese ese lugar casi a diario (su padrastro era dueño del hotel) la magnificencia de la estancia lo habría anonadado. Pasó de largo y no prestó atención si quiera a la conserje que lo admiró, atraída por su caminar reconcentrado, con la vista al piso, una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y la otra en la manija de la pequeña maleta con ruedas; no usaba abrigo a pesar de tratarse de una mañana gélida. Évanie, la conserje, hacía días que no lo veía, y la emoción la llevó a alzar la voz, algo imperdonable en un hotel de esa categoría.

_ " _¡Bonjour, monsieur Kennedy!_ —Acompañó el saludo con una agitación de mano.

Leon sonrió y se acercó al mostrador.

_ " _Bonjour, Évanie. ¿Ça va?"_

_ " _Ça va bien, Monsieur"_ —Évanie sonrió nerviosa.

 _Monsieur_ Leon S Kennedy alquilaba dos suites del hotel en el último piso, el octavo, donde funcionaban las oficinas de su empresa, la Mercure S.A., aunque el centro neurálgico se hallaba en el sótano de su casa en la Avenida Elisée Reclus. El George V no se ocupaba de la limpieza ni de la conservación de dichas habitaciones, y los empleados procuraban mantenerse lejos de ellas. Ni la llave maestra del jefe de mantenimiento podía franquear las puertas de las suites de Mercure S.A.

_ " _Bonne année, monsieur"_

_ " _Bonne année à toi, Évanie_. ¿Algún mensaje?"

_ "Nada, señor. Aunque su madre, madame Béatrice, vino acompañando a su esposo, Monsieur Kamal Al-Saud. Me dijo que acababa de llegar de Jeddah para pasar el Año Nuevo con usted."

_ " _Merci_ "

Halló un infrecuente silencio en las habitaciones del octavo piso. Por lo general, sonaban los teléfonos, sus secretarias se movían con presteza para enviar faxes, sacar fotocopias, preparar carpetas, sus hombres entraban y salían conforme se los convocaba y destinaba a diversas misiones, y se atendía a los clientes. Miró la hora. Nueve y media de la mañana. Decidió tomar un baño. Su cliente no llegaría sino hasta las diez y media.

Un rato más tarde, con una toalla en torno a la cintura, entró en la sala y se dirigió a una de las ventanas que daban al jardín interno del hotel. Allí se quedó, con la vista en la fuente, mientras se secaba el pelo con movimientos enérgicos para relajar el cuero cabelludo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Claire? El timbre del teléfono quebró el mutismo.

_ "Soy yo, jefe. Medes"

_ "¿Dónde estás?"

_ "En casa de Vladimir, revelando unas fotos"

_ "¿Las tienes localizadas?" —Medes contestó que sí— "Termina con lo que estás haciendo y ven al George V"

Diez minutos después, Leon vestía una remera de algodón blanca Ralph Lauren, escote en V, unos jeans azul oscuro y zapatillas Hogan verde oliva, para la reunión con su cliente.

Un representante del consorcio farmacéutico internacional, había asegurado pagar una fortuna para que la Mercure reforzara la custodia en la noche de beneficencia, donde se tocaría temas importantes como la ramificación de la BSAA a nivel mundial y su deseo de trabajar en conjunto con la organización humanitaria Terrasave. Sea quien sea, si pagaban el abultado presupuesto que Leon les había ofrecido, él accedería al contrato sin chistar.

Al terminar con la reunión, no pasaron quince minutos que volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Era Medes. Lo siguió a su despacho donde hablaron a puertas cerradas.

_ "Muéstrame las fotos"

Medes las extendió sobre el escritorio y, en tanto su jefe las analizaba y las pasaba con lentitud, le describía el recorrido de los objetivos que le había encargado vigilar.

_ "Averiguaste a quién pertenece el vehículo"

_ "Sí. Es un vehículo rentado bajo el nombre de un tal Gabriel Chávez"

Kennedy encendió la computadora y, mientras se cargaban los programas, volvió a las fotografías. ¿Quién era Gabriel Chávez?

_ "Vuelve al departamento y haz guardia día y noche. Quiero que fijes tu atención en la muchacha pelirroja. Síguela adonde sea que vaya. Te turnarás con Harper. Puedes irte. Hay café fresco en la cocina si te apetece"

Ingresó el nombre del propietario del automóvil. Se trataba de un miembro de la organización humanitaria Terrasave. Aunque joven y un poco demasiado idealista para su parecer, Leon admitía que la organización crecía favorablemente a pesar de contar con pocos miembros y escaso presupuesto. Volviendo a Gabe, el archivo le indicaba que tenía veinticinco años, originario de Norteamérica, sin antecedentes penales. ¿Sería Claire parte de la organización? ¿O abría algo entre esos dos? " _¡¿Qué carajo me importa?!"_ Volvió a repetirse. Se levantó con un ímpetu que envió la butaca con ruedas hasta dar con la pared. Volvió a la sala y se ubicó en el sillón, donde el celular no tardó en interrumpir sus cavilaciones.

_ " _Allô?"_

_ "Hijo, soy yo" —dijo Béatrice en inglés.

_ "Hola, madre. ¿Cuándo llegaron?"

_ "Hace tres días. ¿Cómo estás, querido?"

_ "Bien"

Bétrice aseguraba que Dios había sido más que generoso con ella. Nada le pedía para sí, sólo salud y felicidad para su familia, en especial para Leon, su único hijo consanguíneo, que desde hacía algunos años, caminaba por la vida con el corazón destrozado.

_ "Tu secretaria nos dijo que habías viajado a USA. ¿Por negocios?"

_ "Sí"

Ella sabía que no tenía que indagar mucho más. Desde pequeño, a su hijo no le agradaba dar explicaciones y ahora de hombre maduro, ya ni tenía sentido intentar corregir su carácter hermético al hablar. No sabía de qué se trataban sus negocios ni con qué gente se codeaba, solo sabía que al parecer era muy bueno en lo que hacía. La charla continuó con banalidades, hasta que, luego de quince minutos rogándole, Leon aceptó la invitación de la cena esa noche con motivo de celebración por el año nuevo en la mansión Al-Saud.

Kennedy telefoneó a su hombre de confianza en el garaje del hotel y le ordenó que llevase el Aston Martin a la entrada principal en cinco minutos. Se colocó una chaqueta de cuero antes de abandonar la suite. De camino hacia la salida y mientras conversaba con su socio Ark por celular, Leon analizaba los alrededores, detectaba cambios, escuchaba los sonidos, siempre en la búsqueda de un aspecto infrecuente que desatara su alarma interior. Después del severo entrenamiento impuesto para ingresar en _L'Agence_ , ese comportamiento había pasado a formar parte de sus funciones fisiológicas, como respirar. Jamás entraba en una habitación sin memorizar la disposición de los muebles, la fisonomía de las personas, sus ropas y actitudes, si las ventanas y las puertas estaban abiertas o cerradas, si el reloj marcaba la hora correcta y si el señor sentado en el rincón simulaba leer el periódico. Se trataba de eliminar el efecto sorpresa. Su entrenador les había asegurado: _"Si ustedes no lo ven venir, entonces son hombres muertos"_

Al llegar a la casa de su padrastro, Béatrice le salió al encuentro y su hijo se inclinó para besarla. Ella le sujetó el rostro y, a pesar de que los conocía de memoria, admiró la belleza de sus ojos, de un verde intenso y pensó que las pestañas castañas claras y tupidas servían para intensificar el color. Leon apartó la cara porque no le gustaba que su madre descubriera lo que había en él.

_ "¿Cómo estás, querido?" —le preguntó, mientras le apartaba el jopo de la frente.

_ "Bien, madre. ¿Tú?"

En tanto la escuchaba referirle los pormenores del viaje desde Jeddah, la estudiaba. Como de costumbre, su madre había elegido una vestimenta sobria y elegante.

Kamal Al-Saud se aproximó a saludarlo. Se dieron un ligero abrazo e intercambiaron algunas palabras de cortesía. Si bien Leon lo había aceptado como un padre, su relación era relajada más no confianzuda. En opinión de Béatrtice, ambos eran demasiado autoritarios, independientes y fuera de lo común para llevarse bien.

Durante la cena y atento a la conversación, Leon se dedicó a observar a los comensales para descifrar el significado de sus gestos y posturas. En el caso de Ashley, visitante asidua de la familia, se notaba que, por cómo se masticaba el lado interno de la mejilla, que estaba enfadada con su prometido, quien mostraba claro interés en adular a su padrastro. Al detenerse en su madre, reparó en el modo en que miraba a Kamal, quien tenía la palabra en ese momento. "Devoción", utilizó para definir lo que comunicaba el rostro de su madre en tanto admiraba a su esposo. Ella no sólo lo amaba; lo veneraba. Entre ellos se notaba la diferencia de edad, sin embargo, tales trivialidades perecían ante la mirada de esos ojos.

Entonces, absorto en la expresión de su madre, Leon se dio cuenta que jamás había experimentado un sentimiento de esa índole. Pese a haber amado a Ángela, habían intentado cambiarse el uno al otro sin conseguir nada excepto discusiones y malas caras. De manera abrupta salió del trance cuando la carita de Claire apareció frente a él.

Luego de la cena, anuncio que partía temprano por asuntos de trabajo y volvió al George V para concluir el informe que entregaría al Consorcio farmacéutico internacional. Se detuvo de golpe en la recepción del hotel cuando encontró a una dama sentada en un sillón cerca del área de los ascensores. Se contemplaron a través del espacio. Ella vestía un sobretodo de cachemira rojo y zapatos clásicos de charol negro. Como había cruzado las piernas, los paños de la prenda se abrían y revelaban los tobillos delgados, las pantorrillas firmes y bien torneadas. Se puso de pie y taconeó lentamente hacia él con la cadencia de un felino.

_ "Demasiado tiempo sin vernos, Leon"

_ "Ada Wong... Qué raro encontrarte lejos de las sombras donde los demás puedan verte"

Ella le sonrió con burla. Se conocían de sus años trabajando para La Agencia. Ambos habían sido entrenados a la par para la elite de los espías internacionales. Juntos habrían sido invencibles de no ser porque los movían distintas motivaciones. A ella el dinero, a él la adrenalina. Sin embargo, su pasión violenta y visceral los había embarcado en días y noches enteras de lujuria donde la rivalidad y la competencia calmaban sus instintos más bajos. Nada bueno podía venir de una relación tan enfermiza.

No dijeron nada en mucho tiempo hasta que en silencio se movieron hacia el ascensor.

" _Un buen polvo es lo que necesito para liberarme de esta energía tan pesada",_ meditó Leon. Subieron al ascensor y viajaron en él en un silencio ominoso, que los gemidos y jadeos no tardaron de romper al traspasar las puertas de la suite del hotel.

Al día siguiente, el viernes por la mañana, Claire se levantó renovada después de haber dormido la mayor parte del día anterior. El efecto del síndrome de los husos horarios, o _jet lag_ , la sumió en un sueño profundo como no recordaba haber experimentado en el pasado. Moira no había asomado su cabeza hasta después de las dos de la tarde, justo cuando Claire se aprestaba para salir. Afuera helaba, así que la pelirroja se enfundó unos jeans, medias lana y zapatos cerrados.

_ "¿Adónde vas?" —preguntó Moira, mientras se estregaba los ojos somnolientos.

_ "Salgo a recorrer el barrio y a comprar provisiones"

_ "Estás linda, Red ¡Ah, por fin te decidiste a usar el conjunto que te regalé! Te queda perfecto. ¿A qué se debe que le hayas hecho el honor a mi humilde presente?"

_ "No lo sé. Lo vi en la valija y me pareció que hoy tenía ganas de estrenarlo. Por lo menos no me achacarás que parezco una mujer _amish_ "

_ "No, pero te _achacaré_ que uses la palabra _achacar_ , mujer _amish_ "

Claire se echó encima el sacón de lana, se calzó los guantes y se encasquetó el gorro. Se despidió de Moira y abandonó el departamento. El aire gélido pareció abofetearla. No obstante, la determinación por conocer los alrededores y familiarizarse con el _Quartier Latin_ la animó a dirigirse hacia la esquina.

Los Jardines de Luxemburgo, a sólo tres cuadras de la calle Toullier, le quitaron el aliento, lo mismo que el frío, porque en ese parque inmenso el viento parecía ensañarse. Volvió al refugio que constituían las callejas. Caminó sin rumbo, apreciando la arquitectura y lo novedoso de recorrer una ciudad tan antigua y mentada como París. Estudiaba con avidez a su alrededor y a todo le encontraba una peculiaridad. Se había alejado bastante al cabo de una hora, y el frío, que se colaba por cualquier orificio, le había congelado incluso los parietales. Entró en una librería de textos usados más en busca de calor que de ejemplares interesantes. La calefacción le encendió las mejillas en pocos minutos. Se quitó los guantes para hurgar entre los cajones rebosantes de libros.

No tardó mucho hasta que salió a la calle y decidió que compraría las provisiones en los alrededores de la calle Toullier. Como estaba cansada para desandar el camino a pie, tomaría el _métro._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Leon se excusó con sus socios y abandonó la sala para atender la llamada.

_ "Soy yo, jefe. Medes"

_ "¿Dónde está ahora?"

_ "Caminando por el Boulevard Saint-Germain, hacia el Boulevard Raspail"

_ "¿Sigue sola?"

_ "Sí, sola"

La respuesta lo liberó de la inquietud que lo embargaba desde que Medes le informó que Claire abandonaba el departamento de la calle Toullier sola. ¿No la acompañaría Moira porque planeaba encontrarse con el tal Gabriel Chávez? Dado que hacía más de una hora que deambulaba por las calles del _Quartier Latin_ , Kennedy dedujo que se trataba de un paseo de reconocimiento y no de un encuentro amoroso.

_ "Salgo para allá. Mantenme al tanto de cada uno de sus movimientos"

Volvió a la sala de reuniones y bebió el último sorbo de agua Perrier de su vaso.

_ "Me marcho" Anunció, en tanto recogía los Ray Ban Wayfarer y la campera de cuero. _ "Esta noche cenaremos en mi casa. A las siete. Allí discutiremos la estrategia para Rutshuru"

_ "¿Deborah nos preparará su deliciosa _borscht_? —preguntó Ark Thompson. Leon alzó una ceja. Encontraba peculiar ese interés de su socio con la más joven de las Harper.

_ "Llámala y pídesela" —sugirió.

.

.

.

De nuevo el frío la impulsó a adentrarse en la primera boca de subterráneo. Dentro, al resguardo, consultaría el mapa. Descubrió que se hallaba en la estación _Rue du Bac_ , de la línea doce. Según el mapa, en la próxima estación, la _Sèvres Babylone_ , existía una conexión con la línea diez que la llevaría a la _Cluny-La Sorbonne_ , cercana a la calle Toullier.

Sumida en esas reflexiones, levantó la vista ante el sonido de un tren, que se detuvo en el andén de enfrente. Se quedó mirándolo, estudiando los vagones y las personas, hasta que las puertas se cerraron y la formación se puso en marcha. El andén quedó vacío, excepto por un hombre ubicado frente a ella. No le tomó un segundo descubrir que se trataba de Leon, su compañero de viaje, que la observaba de lleno, sin pestañear. La intensidad de su actitud la llevó a pensar que hacía rato que la sometía a ese escrutinio, aun mientras el tren estaba detenido y él la observaba a través del vagón. Su semblante pálido, quizás por el frio, revelaba tanto como una máscara inanimada. La energía que le llegaba por la línea de contacto visual controlaba la voluntad de sus movimientos y, sin sentido, Claire retenía el aliento y no apartaba los ojos de los de él. La mirada de ese hombre tenía poder, ella lo percibía y le daba miedo, por lo que la alivió oír el traqueteo del tren de su lado. Las puertas se cerrarían tras ella y la pondrían a salvo. No volvería a encontrarlo, y esa casualidad se diluiría en la nada.

La sorpresa de Claire resultaba palpable y la volvía encantadora porque le teñía los carrillos y ponía brillo en sus ojos azules. Leon sonrió más en una mueca ligera y movió la cabeza hacia la derecha; confirmó que el tren se aproximaba a gran velocidad. Calculó sus posibilidades y saltó a las vías.

El rugido de las ruedas y el bocinazo se tragaron el alarido de Claire y el silbatazo del guardia. El corazón le pulsaba dolorosamente en la garganta, y los latidos retumbaban en sus oídos con el fragor de tambores en una danza religiosa; ya no escuchaba nada; el color estridente de los azulejos de la estación refulgía en su campo visual y la privaba del sentido de la visión, aunque lo discernía a él con claridad, que parecía avanzar al ralentí entre las vías, en dirección a ella. Todo aconteció en un segundo. Todo aconteció en una eternidad. Ella no habría podido explicarlo. Como en un delirio febril, se encontró sostenida por los brazos de él, en tanto sus labios le cosquilleaban la oreja al susurrarle: "Salgamos de acá". El guardia panzón vociferaba: _"Arrêtez! Eh, vous, madame, monsieur, arrêtez!"_ y trotaba hacia ellos. Cayó en la cuenta de que, mientras trepaba las escaleras, sus pies apenas rozaban los escalones. Él la sujetaba por la cintura y la conducía como si pesase lo que una bolsa con víveres. En medio de aquella escena, le dio por reírse. Al alcanzar la superficie, seguía riéndose, mientras Leon se empeñaba en alejarlos del _métro_ y del guardia, para lo cual cruzaba las calles sin consideración al tupido tránsito y avanzaba por la vereda en zigzag. Eligió para mimetizarse a un grupo de turistas que doblaron en la calle du Bac, en dirección al Museo d'Orsay.

_ "Creo que lo perdimos" dijo, en la esquina de la calle de l'Université.

No la miraba sino que columbraba en dirección del Boulevard Saint-Germain. Claire, en cambio, lo miraba a él con una seriedad que era pasmo. Dudas y cuestionamientos bullían en su cabeza, y no sacaba nada en limpio, excepto que él no jadeaba, como si la acrobacia y la corrida jamás hubiesen tenido lugar; ella, en cambio, lo hacía como un perro viejo.

Los ojos verdes de Kennedy encontraron los de ella.

_ "Hola, Claire"

_ "¿Por qué hizo eso?" —preguntó, en un hilo de voz— "Podría haber muerto"

_ "¿Estás enojada? ¿Por eso no me tuteás?"

El asombro desposeyó a Claire de palabras; ni siquiera estaba nerviosa, sólo pasmada. En un pasado, ella le habría gritado "¡Idiota, casi me matas de un infarto!" y lo hubiera abofeteado sin consideración. Sin embargo, el desparpajo de ese hombre simplemente la anulaba.

Leon apenas apoyó las manos sobre su abrigo y se inclinó para pedirle:

_ "Decí: "Hola, Leon"

_ "Hola, Leon" lo complació, como autómata, igual que en el avión.

Kennedy sonrió, la misma sonrisa que le había regalado durante el viaje, la que le gustaba considerar retaceada, casi un secreto entre ella y él.

_ "Me encanta la entonación con la que pronuncias mi nombre" —aseguró— "y parece que para obtener ese privilegio tengo que rogarte" —Sonrió de nuevo, mostrando los dientes.

Claire, que no lograba determinar si la situación se tornaba burda, vergonzante o divertida, insistió, esta vez con más bríos.

_ "¿Por qué hizo eso en la estación? Me asusté muchísimo"

_ "Lo lamento, de verdad, pero temí perderte si te dejaba subir a ese tren"

Bajó la vista para evitar el contacto visual. No sabía cómo proceder.

_ "Todavía estoy temblando" Musitó, mirándose las manos enguantadas.

_ "Hace un momento reías"

_ "¡De nervios!"

Ahí estaba. Su voz se había elevado y el turquesa de sus ojos comenzaba a fulgurar con una pequeña llama de irritación. Leon sonrió por dentro mientras se preguntaba, qué era lo que necesitaba para sacar todo el potencial de la pelirroja; quería que le enseñara lo que él había visto en esos hermosos ojos; él no dudaba, una guerrera dormía tras los cristales azulinos de sus iris.

_ "Ahora tiemblas de frío" —determinó él— "Te invito a tomar algo caliente"

_ "No, no" —dijo deprisa — "Tengo que irme. Buenas tardes"

Giró para enfilar hacia el Boulevard Saint-Germain. Kennedy la sobrepasó y se plantó frente a ella. Flexionó las rodillas hasta lograr el contacto visual. El movimiento alborotó el aire en torno, y a Claire la tomó por sorpresa el aroma de su perfume, el mismo de la otra vez.

_ "Lo siento, Claire" —habló Leon en un tono grave e íntimo— "Sé que te asusté. Te pido disculpas. Pero he pensado mucho en vos desde que nos despedimos ayer en el aeropuerto. Al verte en el andén, no quería dejarte ir" —Después de un silencio, agregó—"Siempre supe que no me llamarías. Me pregunto si todavía conservás mi tarjeta"

Claire levantó los párpados y se abismó en el hechizo de esa mirada como quien se entrega a un vicio del cual se ha empeñado en mantenerse lejos. Meditó que algunas mujeres, como Moira, se sentirían complacidas de que Leon las invitase a tomar un café. Otras, más sensatas, se alejarían de un extraño que bien podía dedicarse a la trata de blancas. Ella, en cambio, sólo pensaba en ella, en su limitada capacidad para superar su trauma. Comprendía que solo habían pasado un par de meses desde el incidente en Raccoon, pero de verdad que le estaba costando volver a la normalidad.

_ "Sí, todavía la conservo" —aseguró, como si su mente no hubiera divagado.

_ "¿Me perdonas, entonces?"

Claire asintió, apenas sonrió, y Leon hizo un gesto elocuente como de satisfacción. Se había comportado como un patán al arrastrarla fuera de la estación y por la calle. Otra lo habría abofeteado; ella, en cambio, le reprochaba haber puesto su vida en peligro.

_ "Gracias. ¿Aceptás tomar un café conmigo? Quiero compensarte el mal trago"

_ "De veras tengo que irme" —aseguró, en tanto consultaba su reloj de goma gris— "¿Qué hora es? Mi reloj está en blanco"

_ "Cuatro y veinte"

_ "Es casi de noche" —se asombró.

_ "Sí, pero aún es temprano. Sólo iremos a tomar un café. Después te acompañaré a tu hotel"

Claire sabía que su rostro probablemente era víctima de un gesto muy lastimero. Odiaba esa persona desconfiada en la que se había convertido; pero este hombre, no tenía ni idea de que no era exactamente miedo lo que bullía en sus venas.

_ "Desconfías de mí, ¿no?" Él le preguntó.

" _No tenés idea de quién soy o por lo que pasé ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué insistis?"_ La mente de Claire comenzaba a revelarse contra su buena educación. Sin embargo, se las ingenió para aparentar.

_ "Apenas lo conozco"

_ "¿No me tuteás para castigarme?"

_ "No, no, es que no me acostumbro"

" _¿Qué fue lo que te convirtió en esta mujer tan intrigante? ¿Por qué ocultas tu verdadero yo?"_ Leon debía admitir que su interés comenzaba a desbordar de lo profesional. Quería llegar a Fisher a través de ella, pero no podía negar que este juego comenzaba a atizar su instinto curioso y analítico.

_ "Vamos, Claire. Un café en un lugar público te mantendrá a salvo de mis macabras intenciones. Si es necesario, me arrojás el café caliente a la cara mientras pedís auxilio a gritos. Varios caballeros vendrán a salvarte, estoy seguro"

La risita de ella fue música para sus oídos.

En la penumbra que ganaba las calles y que comenzaban a iluminarse con el alumbrado público, caminaron hacia el café _La Frégate._ Leon se contuvo de pasarle el brazo por los hombros. Había advertido la tonalidad violácea de sus labios y la nariz enrojecida en Claire. A medida que caminaban por la calle du Bac hacia el Sena, la temperatura descendía.

A pesar de las mesas en la vereda acondicionadas con estufas a gas, Kennedy prefirió entrar en el local. El aire tibio envolvió a Claire como un abrazo y la confortó. Un cambio había operado en su ánimo, y, más relajada, permitía que Leon la guiase entre las mesas. El peso de la mano de él sobre su hombro le proporcionaba un bienestar novedoso.

Claire no se habría percatado de que la elección del sitio surgía como consecuencia de un rápido estudio de la disposición del interior del café. Se ubicaron en la última mesa junto al ventanal que daba sobre el _Quai Voltaire_ , de modo que Claire apreciaría la última visión del Sena antes de que la noche lo ocultase, en tanto Leon cubriría su espalda con la pared.

_ "Tenía frío" —admitió ella, mientras se quitaba los guantes— "Vos, en cambio, te mantenés inerte a la baja temperatura. Esa campera de cuero no te abriga mucho"

_ "Buen comienzo" —sonrió Kennedy— "La señorita Claire se ha dignado a tutearme"

De pronto se sintió incómodo frente a ella, indigno tal vez, como si se encontrara a punto de mancillar algo sagrado. Ella no era consciente del cínico con el que lidiaba. Un instante después, la perspectiva de Leon cambió, y, como en una montaña rusa, lo arrastró hacia una zona en la cual la joven temerosa se había esfumado. Supo conservar la mueca impávida durante la maniobra de Claire para deshacerse del abrigo. Al arquear la columna y pegar el torso al filo de la mesa, sus pechos se proyectaron sobre el mantel. Leon se mordió el labio y enterró la vista en el menú, tratando de conservar el profesionalismo, del cual se aferraba como balanceándose en un hilo delgado.

_ "Me gustaría lavarme las manos" —anunció Claire y, con una sacudida de hombros, se justificó—"Creo que es una neurosis derivada de mi oficio"

Un muchacho ubicado en una mesa al pie de la escalera que conducía a los baños, levantó la vista del diario y la fijó en el trasero de Claire al pasar. A diferencia del día anterior en el avión, donde el abrigo había velado su cuerpo, esa tarde la pelirroja usaba un atuendo que lo hacía descollar. Los jeans ajustados que se escondían dentro de los zapatos sin taco se ceñían a unos glúteos no anchos sino respingados, como la cola de un pato. "Como la de una araña pollito", se acordó del apodo que Moira le habría dado. El suéter rosa, ajustado y de cuello alto, se revelaba insuficiente para frenar el zangoloteo de sus pechos. Los ojos del cliente subían y bajaban siguiendo el ritmo. Respiró hondo y se conminó a no perder de vista el objetivo, a mantener la cabeza fría; la necesitaba para que lo condujese a Fisher, no para enredarse en un amorío.

Claire regresó con las manos limpias y se posesionó del menú. Se esforzaba por desempolvar sus magros conocimientos de francés al consultarlo.

_ "Voy a pedir un chocolate caliente. Es lo mejor para combatir el frío"

 **_** "¿Y para comer?" —Ante el titubeo de ella, Kennedy sugirió— "La pastelería de París es conocida en el mundo. _Garçon!"_ —convocó al camarero, y Claire siguió el diálogo con atención. ¡Cómo le gustaba el sonido de su voz al pronunciar el francés! La hipnotizaban sus labios; en el avión había advertido la manera en que los movía, como si apenas los rozara al hablar, y esa peculiaridad la sedaba. Reparó en su bozo sombreado que hablaba de la falta de una afeitada y que endurecía aún más el conjunto que formaban el mentón y la mandíbula de huesos filosos. Bajó deprisa la vista cuando Leon se volvió hacia ella.

_ "Y bien, Claire, contame, ¿qué estás haciendo en París? ¿Turismo?"

_ "No. La semana que viene comenzaremos con Juana un curso de francés. Necesitamos aprender a hablarlo con la mayor fluidez posible"

_ "¿Por qué? El idioma de los médicos es el inglés"

_ "Sí, lo es. Las publicaciones, los cursos, los seminarios, todo es en inglés. Pero nosotras necesitamos el francés porque en algunos meses viajaremos al Congo"

La súbita seriedad de Kennedy se evidenció en el ceño que convirtió sus cejas en una sola línea.

_ "¿A la República Democrática del Congo o a la República del Congo?"

_ "A la República Democrática del Congo"

De nuevo reinó el silencio.

_ "Ese lugar es un infierno, Claire. ¿Por qué una chica como vos querría meterse en esa caldera a punto de explotar?"

Claire lo miró con dureza y Leon sintió las pulsaciones elevarse. Se estaba involucrando en este juego más de lo que imaginaba, podía sentirlo. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa fiera detrás de los ojos de venado de Claire, rugía por salir. ¿Por qué la escondes? ¿A qué le temes?

_ "Estudié medicina…" Comenzó con un suspiro, apartando la vista hacia el ventanal. _ "Más bien cirujana pediátrica, para ayudar a quienes más lo necesitan… Considérame una idealista, de igual modo"

_ "¿Acaso sabes a lo que te expones? Quiero decir, no es ningún misterio que el panorama no ha cambiado mucho desde el 94. El conflicto entre los tutsis y los hutus, solo es una pantalla para ocultar el verdadero núcleo de la guerra"

_ "Lo sé" Pronunció de pronto, con firmeza y seriedad. _ "Puedo asegurarte que conozco la raíz del problema…" Murmuró en un cambio drástico de temperamento. Leon entrecerró los ojos. No podía ser.

Sabía que el bioterrorismo había cobrado magnitud luego de lo sucedido en Raccoon, y que la gente comenzaba a sentir ansiedad respecto al tema, pero ese era solo el caso más publicado. Bajo la lupa, cientos de atentados había sucedido antes alrededor del mundo, posteriores… eran incontables; ninguna región estaba indemne ante la creciente amenaza, mucho menos los países subdesarrollados. ¿A caso ella había sido víctima de la amenaza global? A la luz de sus conjeturas, comprendía esa exacerbación repentina, la necesidad de ayudar a las zonas más urgidas y rápidamente sintió alivio al encontrar la fuente de relación con Gabe, el muchacho de Terrasave, que rápidamente se transfundió en preocupación cuando la idea de Claire arriesgando la vida en medio de tanto caos se le vino a la mente. _"¡¿Qué carajo me importa? Solo quiero que ella me guíe a Fisher!"_ Rugió internamente.

El camarero regresó con el servicio: dos tazas, una de chocolate y otra de café, y varias muestras de la pastelería parisina. La visión del festín suavizó los ánimos.

_ "Todo se ve delicioso" Un poco avergonzada por su sobresalto.

Por un rato y mientras saboreaban los manjares y sorbían las bebidas calientes, comentaron acerca de trivialidades. Leon la observaba comer y hablar con franqueza, y se detenía en su belleza exótica, desde el cabello castaño rojizo hasta las facciones regulares y de piel blanca marfil, hasta sus maravillosos ojos celestes. Se cuestionó qué demonios pretendía con esa muchacha. En un interludio, volvió a preguntar:

_ "Dime, Claire ¿por qué quieres ir al Congo?"

_ "Porque es mi deber, Leon"

Rara vez lo llamaba por su nombre. El efecto era devastador. Si hubiese tenido que definirlo habría empleado el verbo ablandar. Sí, ella lo ablandaba.

_ "¿Eres miembro de Terrasave?" Disparó. Ella lo miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de contestar.

_ "Si, lo soy" No estaba segura de porque había dudado.

_ "Comprendo" Asintió él _ "¿Cómo te decidiste por el Congo?"

_ "En realidad, no lo decidí yo sino la organización"

_ "Tuvieron suerte de que las destinaran juntas, a vos y a Moira"

_ "Sí, es verdad. Podrían habernos destinado a terrenos distintos, pero debido a mi experiencia…"

_ "…"

_ "… En el campo médico, me asignaron como su supervisora. Además, habíamos expresado nuestro deseo de ir juntas y nos dieron el gusto"

Por un momento, Leon creyó que se sinceraría. ¿Por qué guardas tantos secretos, Claire Redfield?

_ "¿Quién las financiará durante estos meses en París?" Preguntó al cabo.

_ "Terrasave costeará el curso de francés y el alojamiento. Lo demás, comida y transporte, nosotras"

_ "¿Tienen amigos aquí en Paris?"

_ "No, en realidad. Solo el grupo que administra desde aquí la organización. Como mucho serán diez personas y no las conozco aún"

_ "Terrasave es una organización muy joven aún, tus superiores deben confiar en ti lo suficiente como para enviarlas tan pronto a una misión de alto riesgo"

_ "Es cierto, no somos muchos aún, pero es necesario actuar cuanto antes mejor. Nos movemos continuamente por el globo, dentro de lo que el presupuesto nos permite y todos hacemos todo. Nadie está quietecito detrás de un escritorio" Sonrió.

" _¿Por qué carajo no me hablas de Neil Fisher, Claire? ¿Por qué lo escondes? ¿Acaso estás con él en estos negocios turbios?"_ No podía créelo. O ella era muy transparente e ingenua, o era muy perspicaz. De cierto modo, Leon no la veía como una manipuladora, era imposible, pero de igual modo ella no le confiaba lo suficiente para hablar resuelta. No sabía que le molestaba más, si su desconfianza o su propia incapacidad para resolver el enigma que era Claire Redfield.

_ "Deduzco que por tu vehemente respuesta anterior, debes preferir el campo especializado a sentarte tras un escritorio envuelta en papeleos"

_ "Eres bueno sacando conclusiones, Leon" Ella le sonrió.

Aguarda, ¿acaso ella estaba coqueteándole? Claire se ruborizó.

_ "Analizar, conjeturar y deducir, es mi especialidad, Claire"

_ "Cierto. ' _Mercure S.A. Information and Security Services'_ Si mal no recuerdo"

_ " _Précisément"_ Le sonrió alzando una ceja. _ "Me alegro haberte encontrado en el _métro_ "—Ella se limitó a asentir. Con algo de la ligereza anterior, Leon le preguntó— "¿Me aceptás como tu nuevo amigo en París? Seré el mejor guía. Nadie conoce esta ciudad como yo"

Al final, Kennedy obtuvo lo que quería, que ella le permitiese acompañarla hasta el departamento que ocupaba en la calle Toullier, para lo cual primero la escoltó a un supermercado a dos cuadras, sobre la calle Malebranche, y la ayudó con las bolsas. Ella no admitió que él pagase la cuenta.

_ "Moira…" Canturreó Claire desde la entrada _ "Traigo una visita"

_ "¿Gabe otra vez?"—aventuró la otra, y salió de la cocina— "¡Ah, el franchute del avión!"

Leon soltó una risotada, y ese sonido afectó a Claire, como si hubiese vibrado en su pecho. Él y Moira charlaban con la naturalidad de los viejos amigos. Con la gorra y el abrigo aún puestos, ella lo estudiaba de perfil: la nariz recta, el ojo de esa maravillosa tonalidad verde, las pestañas superpobladas que propiciaban el efecto dramático a toda su belleza. Le observó los pómulos y las líneas rectas que armonizaba con su rostro de masculino diseño; y también la protuberancia que formaba la nuez de Adán, que subía y bajaba por su cuello fibroso y barbudo. También le miró la nuca, y los músculos que se tensaban cuando él reía, y el cabello castaño claro, rubio según le diera la luz artificial de la sala. ¿Por qué se emocionaba con detalles que antes habría juzgado frívolos? Se puso nerviosa. Todo era difícil de manejar para la nueva Claire y ese desconocido, el tal Leon, estaba provocándole sensaciones chocantes, en absoluto bienvenidas.

Antes de irse, Leon le pidió a Claire el número de su celular.

_ "¡No, qué va, Leon!" —intervino Moira— "Nuestra BigRed no usa celular. Primero decía que las radiaciones del aparato eran perjudiciales para la salud. Ahora, desde que se enteró de que la batería funciona a coltán, un mineral que se roban del Congo, no lo usa por una cuestión ética"

Kennedy giró la cabeza y la contempló con la misma expresión empleada en el _Café La Frégate_ , esa de pura curiosidad con un viso de cansancio que ella interpretaba como sincera. Leon, en tanto, se preguntaba: "¿Qué clase de mujer eres, Claire Redfield?"

Después de que él se marchase, Moira apareció en la puerta del dormitorio de su amiga, se apoyó en el marco y le chistó. Claire, que leía en la cama _Cita en París_ , no apartó el libro al contestar.

_ "Ya te conté lo que tenía que contarte. Ahora, dejame dormir"

_ "Es que lo pienso y lo pienso, Claire, y no puedo creer que te lo hayas encontrado en el subte. ¡Esto no es casualidad! Tu destino y el de él están unidos"

_ "Uf, Dios. No te pongas esotérica, haceme el grandísimo favor"

 **_** "Haceme un favor vos y correte. Haceme lugar" Moira se metió bajo las colchas— "Ay, Red" —suspiró— "Qué franchute más lindo te conseguiste"

_ "No me lo conseguí- Fue casualidad, nada más. Y le permití que me acompañara por simple cortesía, me insistió y como una idiota no supe decirle que no"

_ "¡Hiciste perfecto! ¡Perfecto! Es un hombre decente, lo intuyo"

_ "No lo sé, Moira. Tampoco es como si… Bueno, si me parece que es un hombre atractivo y todo, pero no es como si.."

_ "Para, para. ¿Cómo dijiste Claire Redfield? ¡¿Atractivo?!" Moira oyó el bufido de la pelirroja, pero eso no detuvo su perorata. _ "¡Ah bueno! Al fin se demostró que la Redfield no es un tempano andante después de todo" Comenzó a aplaudir con sarcasmo.

_ "A veces creo que sos mi amiga solamente para andar alrededor de mi hermano, te juro Moira"

Claire se dio media vuelta, dejó el libro en la mesita de luz y apagó la lámpara; en un ataque de rabieta infantil, se cubrió hasta las orejas con las colchas.

_ "Ay Red, no te me retobes. Fue una broma. Obvio que estoy cerca de vos para revolotearme cerca de tu hermano también, pero sos mi amiga después de todo"

_ "Dale. Echa más sal a la llaga. Dale"

Moira carcajeó.

_ "Dale Red. Vos y yo sabemos perfectamente que él está super interesado en vos, y vos…

El silencio elocuente de Claire, seguido de un suspiro, le confirmó sin palabras sus conjeturas.

_ "¡Yay! ¡Vamos que Big Red se olvidó del zopenco del ex y volvió a vivir!" —Moira pateó la colcha_ "¡Estás enganchadisima! ¡ESTÁS ENGANCHADISIMA!" — Repentinamente, se llevó la mano a la frente— "¡Me olvidaba! Llamó tu hermano Chris"

_ "¿Mi hermano? ¿Qué dijo?" —Claire se incorporó en la cama y encendió la luz.

_ "Llega mañana por la mañana a Paris"

_ "¡¿Mañana?! ¿Tan pronto?"

_ "Mm hm. Dicen que nos quiere invitar a almorzar después de unas reuniones que tiene con la división europea de la BSAA. Dijo que mañana llama de nuevo para confirmar" — Besó a Claire en la frente— "Buenas noches, amiga. Me levantaste el ánimo trayéndome al franchute"

De nuevo sola, Claire suspiró y se removió en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Había algo que la mantenía despierta y exaltada al mismo tiempo. El reencuentro con Leon la había agotado física y mentalmente, tanto que el recuerdo de su belleza y el interés palmario que él tenía por ella, le agitaba la sangre y le aceleraba las pulsaciones. No quería sentirse así. Ella había renegado de una vida para continuar con una tarea en la que difícilmente se barajaba la posibilidad de una vida "común y corriente". Aunque le sabía a hipocresía el negar la atracción que sentía por él. Ahora mismo se evidenciaba en su propio cuerpo, inquieto, exaltado, sensible, húmedo.

Se mordió el labio y apagó la luz de un manotazo cuando la lascivia intentó tomar relevo. Ni en un millón de años sucumbiría como una adolescente. Se olvidaría de Leon. Y no discutiría más del tema.

.

.

.

 **Perdón por tardar tanto con esta actualización. Para quienes siguen mis otras historias, estoy en ello. La inspiración llega con poca frecuencia, y el tiempo libre es escaso, espero sepan comprender. De igual modo quise publicar este capítulo, porque es mucho más sencillo al tratarse de una adaptación. Espero que les haya gustado y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
